magic, directo a tu corazon
by itaru-ne-chan
Summary: naruto es un mago que vaja a la mundo hunano para vivir como ellos, alli conocera a sasuke, podra naruto usar su magia sin que le descubran?este es mi primer fanfic asi k espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Este es mi primer fanfic espero que os guste **

No poseo a Naruto ni a los demás personajes de la serie todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto bueno alguno que otro que parecera si, je,je. Esto es puro pasatiempo

Sin mas comenzamos la historia

**Magic, directo hacia tu corazón**

Capitulo 1 : la llegada 

**En la antigüedad los magos existieron en el mundo humano, pero los humanos temiendo su poder decidieron eliminarlos. **

**Los magos eran , perseguidos y cazados, ellos no culpaban a los humanos ya que entendían que sentían miedo por lo que pudiera pasarles así que decidieron crear una dimensión paralela para vivir, tras largo tiempo un brujo bajo al mundo humano por curiosidad y pudo comprobar que todo había cambiado y ya era seguro para ellos.**

**Pero no todos pensaban lo mismo así que unos pocos fueron los que bajaban, asta que un día el miedo se perdió y poco a poco se animaron a bajar pero no decidieron vivir allí como antaño ya que para ellos su dimensión ya era su hogar y no lo dejarían.**

**Con el tiempo algunos magos comenzaron a vivir en el mundo humano ya que se enamoraban de alguno y con ellos se casaban naciendo los mestizos, ellos rara vez crecían con poderes, pero a veces había excepciones y esos niños debían dejar el mundo humano para aprender a controlar su magia.**

**Así a sido asta la época actual en la que vivimos**

**-Ne, ne, sensei decía un pequeño a su maestro por que los humanos ya no nos tiene miedo???**

**-Porque ya dejaron de creer en nosotros**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**en el mundo humano un chico rubio de ojos azules como el cielo se caía en uno de los matorrales tas ser expulsado de un agujero negro**

**-itai, pero que bestias son dijo el dolorido chico mientras se frotaba el trasero**

**-es tu culpa mocoso por no prestar atención cuando empezamos a bajar replico un pequeño zorro de nueve colas que estaba a su lado**

**el chico hizo un puchero al escuchar al zorrito**

**-mira que eres malo kyubi, deja de llamarme mocoso que manía tienes desde que era niño, sabes que me llamo Naruto**

**-che, cuando seas un gran mago te llamare por tu nombre le respondio algo molesto**

**(n/a: aquí kyubi es la mascota de Naruto, es que Naruto sin kyubi no es Naruto, además m encanta las discusiones de esos 2 Xd)**

**Naruto abrazo a kyubi y este intentaba zafarse de el**

**-Peromira que eres mono decía mientras achuchaba al zorrito**

**-Quieres dejar de hacer eso mocoso, estoy arto de que me lo hagas desde que era un bebe**

**Kyubi por fin se soltó del agarre de Naruto y se coloco delante de el**

**-Recuerda que debe encontrar la casa de su primo o no recuerdas a que le mandaron aquí**

**Naruto arrugo el entrecejo y empezó a recordar**

**-Flash back –**

**Naruto corría seguido de kyubi por los pasillos del colegio de magia asta el despacho de la directora donde fue llamado.**

**Al llegar a la puerta Naruto se tranquilizo y entro, allí se encontraba una mujer de cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas que lo miraba seriamente**

**-Naruto me alegro que hayas venido dijo seria mente mientras lo miraba**

**-Dime que quieres tsunade obachan**

**A tsunade le salió una vena en la frente por las palabras de Naruto y luego se levanto enfadada**

**-Deja de llamarme así mocoso de los demonios, que sepas que apartir de mañana iras al mundo de los humanos para vivir la vida como un humano**

**Naruto se sorprendió por lo que había dicho**

**-Pero porque???**

**-Porque eres un negado en la magia, tienes poderes mágicos pero solo puedes usar los hechizos simples, eres mestizo por lo que no me sorprende y como tus poderes no podrían influir en el mundo humano te vamos a enviar allí para que por lo menos puedas aprobar en el instituto del mundo humano decía tsunade mientras se masajeaba la sin para calmarse**

**-pe...pero yo allí no conozco a nadie musito bajo y triste**

**-si que conoces a alguien**

**esa voz provenía de la puerta donde un hombre alto y tambien rubio estaba apoyado**

**-kaseiyo que haces aquí??? pregunto tsunade algo sorprendida**

**-será mejor que yo le diga con quien se quedara no cree **

**-haz lo que te de la gana **

**kaseiyo de acerco a su hijo y le puso una mano en su hombro**

**-veras... te acuerdas la vez que bajamos al mundo humano cuando tenias 7 años **

**-si asintió mientras empezaba a recordar**

**-conociste a un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules mas mayor que tu con el que pasaste mucho rato jugando decía mientras seguía mitrando a Naruto**

**-aja**

**-pues con ese chico es con el que te vas a quedar, el es tu primo, e hablado y a aceptado hacerse cargo de ti **

**Naruto no salía de su asombro despues de tanto tiempo iba a ver a la persona que consideraba como un hermano mayor, kaseiyo tras un rato de silencio puso una sonrrisa pervertida en su rostro**

**-y ya que estas aprovecha para dejar de ser virgen hijo mío**

**Naruto al oír eso se puso colorado de arriba abajo**

**-espero que la persona que elijas sea hermosa, pero lleva siempre anticonceptivos recuerda que aunque lo hagas con un hombre, un brujo se puede quedar embarazado, aunque el caso en un brujo puro es de un 50 , el de uno mixto es del 100 y bla, bla... **

**kaseiyo seguía dando la charla a un Naruto que cada vez mas se parecía a una bombilla roja encendía y tsunade no hacia mas que reírse por lo bajo**

**-eso si, cuando vuelvas por aquí tráeme algunas cosillas, ya sabes – dijo guiñándole un ojo a Naruto**

**tsunade se enfado por pedirle eso a si hijo y le da un golpe en la cabeza**

**-itai... eso a dolido tsunade**

**-discípulo de jiraiya tenias que ser, grrrrr **

**tsunade se volvió y abrio en la pared un agujero negro y despues indico a Naruto que se acercara**

**-que es esto tsunade???**

**Tsunade sonrió maliciosamente y lanzo a Naruto por el y kyubi lo siguió**

**-eso te llevara al mundo humano, ya allí busca a tu primo gritaba mientras que Naruto caía**

**-no crees que as sido un poco bestia ¬¬U**

**-no –respondio mientras se sentaba**

**kaseiyo de repente cayo en la cuenta de que no le dio un mapa de donde debía ir**

**-na, que mas da, seguro que lo encuentra **

**-fin del flash back-**

**-pero mira que fue bestia tsunadeobachan**

**-bueno y donde se supone que debemos ir??? pregunto kyubi algo mosca aun**

**Naruto se quedo pensativo y luego empezó a sudar horrorizado y miro a kyubi**

**-Mi padre se olvido de decírmelo**

**-¡¡¡tu padre es idiota!!! –grito kyubi muy molesto**

**-guau un zorro que habla**

**Naruto y kyubi se sorprendieron y voltearon asustados al ver un niño de unos 13 años con unas bandana en la frente de cabellos negro y de punta, Naruto se acerco al pequeño y le puso la mano en el hombro y se agacho a la altura**

**-pequeño, te lo as imaginado, kyubi no habla decía con una sonrrisa forzada para que no se viera su nerviosismo**

**-me llamo konohamaru y no te preocupes no diré nada, como te llamas???**

**Naruto se sorprendió por la respuesta del chico**

**-na...Naruto**

**-encantado de conocerte narutonichan dijo mientras le abrazaba apartir de hoy seremos amigos, vale**

**-no me tienes miedo?? pregunto confuso**

**-no, al revez, además me recuerdas a mi onichan mayor que esta en el extranjero **

**de repente una voz de escucho al fondo llamando a konohamaru**

**-bueno narutonichan me voy , espero verte otra vez**

**Naruto sonrió muy dulcemente**

**-mocoso baja de las nubes que debemos irnos**

**-tienes razón, pero como vamos a encontrar a Itaru si no se donde vive TT-TT**

**(n/a: e aquí el nombre del primo, jejeje, puse el mío porque hace tiempo diseñe un ninja con ese nombre U, aunque yo soi una chica, umm digamos que es mi parte oscura muajajaja, Itaru: si esta chica suele tener muchos desvaríos aviso)**

**Naruto seguía andado por las calles mirando por todos lado por si algo le parecía conocido y así lograr localizar a Itaru, lo que no notaba es que la gente lo solía mirar mucho, mientras andaba distraído al pasar por una esquina se tropezó con alguien cayendo al suelo**

**-itai... eso a dolido tteballo TT-TT**

**-mira por donde vas dobe**

**Naruto enfadado por las palabras del chico se levanto y pudo ver a un chico peliazul de ojos oscuros, bestia con unos pantalones cortos y blancos y una polera sin mangas azules, Naruto empezó a reírse**

**-se puede saber de que te ríes??? pregunto algo extrañado**

**-jajaja...tu pelo...jajaja...parece la cresta de ...jajaja**

**antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar la frase el chico muy enfadado lo volvió a tirar al duelo**

**-¡¡¡¡¡cierra la boca usuratoncachi!!!!!, mira quien fue a hablar el que viste tan raro**

**Naruto se dio cuenta que aun llevaba el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en unos pantalones negros algo ceñidos una camisa blanca que encima llevaba un chaleco negro y en el cuello un lazo negro tambien, pero enfadado en la forma en que le había llamado se lanzo a pelearse con el sin impórtale que aun llevara el uniforme.**

**De repente algo k se pararan, bueno mas bien que el peliazul se parara, Naruto miro al chico que ahora mismo se encontraba delante suyo, el era muy atractivo, de cabellos morenos, ojos negros, llevaba una polera de mangas cortas negras y unos pantalones azules oscuro y largos(n/a: aquí Itachi todavía no tiene el sharingan Xd), los mirara muy fijamente cosa que hizo a naruto ruborizarse, el chico comenzó a reírse**

**-Itachi nichan deja de reírte ò.ó**

**-es que... sasuke... estáis ...tan graciosos **

**Itachi intento calmarse y luego volvió a hablar**

**-pero esas cosas se hacen en privado**

**-cosas???? OxO respondieron a la vez**

**al mirarse pudieron ver en la postura en la que estaban, naruto encima de las caderas de sasuke y este cogiendolo de la camisa por el cuello, los dos se ruborizaron y se levantaron, Itachi se acerco a sasuke y le puso una mano en el hombro y le guiño**

**-me tenias que hacer dicho que tenias novio y no me hubiera metido en medio**

**-pero que dices grito muy enfadado este tío es el que ha empezado**

**-mentira empezaste tu llamándome dobe aun mas enfadado que sasuke**

**-te llame dobe por que lo eres usuratoncachi**

**naruto iba a abalanzarse sobre el de nuevo cuando algo llamo su atención, de un edificio del frente un chico de cabellos negros asta media melena con medio flequillo que le tapaba la mitad de la cara y ojos azules, llevaba unos jeans celestes y una camiseta de tirantes algo holgada de color naranja salía del el. Naruto miro a kyubi y lo cogió en brazos y cruzo la carretera**

**-vaya chico mas raro**

**-pues a mi me a parecido que te gustaba**

**-e? O.O**

**-ya sabes...sonrió y le saco la lengua burlonamente los que se pelean se desean, ja, ja, ja, ja**

**sasuke se puso muy colorado y luego fue a pegar a su hermano**

**en otro lugar naruto por fin pudo alcanzar al chico que había visto antes y pudo ver que por atrás llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta baja y el cabello le llegaba asta mas debajo de sus caderas, se puso delante de el para que se parara**

**-perdone...**

**-si, dime pregunto extrañado**

**-no se llamara por alguna casualidad Itaru shinjo**

**-si por...**

**naruto al escuchar eso se agarro fuertemente al chico**

**-ey, ey, se puede saber que te pasa????**

**Naruto miro al rostro de Itaru muy contento**

**-por fin te e encontrado, soy yo naruto**

**Itaru se sorprendió por las palabras del pequeño, luego sonrió y lo alzo en el aire**

**-cuanto tiempo pequeñajo, as cambiado mucho**

**-Itaru, bájame decía mientras pataleaba y hacia un dulce puchero**

**-de eso nada reía mientras aun lo sostenía en el aire**

**kyubi tosió para llamar la atención de los chicos, al verlo Itaru soltó a naruto y lo miro fijamente**

**-no... si ya sabia yo que imponía bastante pensó kyubi para si (n/a: je, je, je anda que no tiene aires de grandeza kyubi)**

**de repente kyubi noto un fuerte achuchón**

**-kyaaa por dios que monada de bichito**

**-esto... creo que le asfixias U**

**-por que a mi, porque...-musito mientras se le iba el alma (n/a: porque eres una cosita muy achuchable, kyubi : grrrrr como m enfade veras. N/a: a que hago que Itaru y naruto te achuchen juntos ¬¬#, kyubi: vale me cayo TT.TT )**

**Itaru soltó a kyubi al ver que ya estaba blanco y coloco su mano en la cabeza de naruto y luego le revolvió los cabellos con una gran sonrrisa**

**-como es que as tardado tanto**

**-a papa se le olvido darme un mapa o algo para encontrarte ¬¬#**

**-vaya parece que a tío kaseiyo se le sigue yendo la pinza, seguro que te pidió y te soltó cosas que no debería**

**naruto se sonrojo al recordar lo que le dijo su padre en el mundo de la magia**

**-lo sabia, este nunca cambia, cada día m recuerda mas a erosenin ¬¬U**

**-si bastante suspiro resignado de todas maneras fue su discípulo U.U**

**los dos suspiraron otra vez y las tripas de naruto comenzaron a sonar**

**-creo que será mejor que nos vallamos a casa a comer **

**Itaru se quedo un poco pensativo**

**-aunque mejor te llevo a comer al ichikaru **

**-ichikaru????**

**-si te acuerda a ese sitio que te lleve cuando era pequeño y que comiste una pasta que te encanto???**

**-ramen??? respondio cayéndosele la baba**

**-si, ese sito es ese**

**naruto abrazo a su querido primo**

**-si, si ramen, ramen decía mientras metía brincos de felicidad**

**-ok, ok, vamos**

**naruto se colgó del brazo de Itaru**

**-gracias **

**naruto le dedico una gran sonrrisa e Itaru le correspondió con otra, esa noche se la pasaron comiendo ramen y hablando de lo que habían hecho en estos años**

**en el mundo de la magia un chico de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes con un mapachito en el hombro, seguido de una chica rubia con un pequeño conejito y otro chico moreno con un pequeño lobo plateado se dirigían al despacho de la directora (n/a : como lo habréis imaginado los magos tienen todos una mascota )**

**-se puede saber para que vais vosotros??? pregunto el pelirrojo**

**-naruto es mi rival y no pienso permitir que el se vaya a donde yo no pueda competir con el decía poniendo morros enfadada**

**-en mi caso es muy simple a naruto nadie lo va a tocar excepto yo respondio tambien con aires de superioridad**

**los tres entraron ta por fin en el despacho, tsunade los miro algo molesta ya que habían interrumpido su hora de bebida**

**-se puede saber que queréis, gaara, ino y sai????**

**-también queremos ir al mundo humano con naruto respondieron a la vez**

**tsunade se sorprendió**

**-ya veo veré lo que puedo hacer **

**-continuara-**

**bueno e aquí el primer episodio de mi fic espero que le haya gustado y m dejen review con sus opiniones **

**Itaru: eso, eso que si no a saber que le da por hacer a esta**

**Itarunechan: ey haber si te las hago pasar canutas a ti**

**Naruto: anda si os llamáis igual, apartir de hoy primo tu serás Itaru black**

**Itaru : y porque black???**

**Naruto: porque eres moreno**

**Itaru black: a vale, je, je**

**Itaru white: estos dos... (Itaru white suspira profundamente) bueno os paso con el titulo del siguiente episodio :**

**-el primer día de instituto-**

**pd: aquí os dejo un boceto que hice de itaru,no lo iba a colorear pero mi prima se empeño y lo coloreo ella, decia que su personaje faborito de los que diseñe no pidia estar sin color XDDD, bueno ya ponre mas como los uniformes de magia, del instituto, imagenes de sasu y naru , etc, eso si las clases de informatica m dejan, m comen casi todo el tiempo TT-TT**

**http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/5084/itarujn8.jpg**

**-bye y dejen review ;) -**


	2. el primer dia de instituto

**Bueno e aquí el segundo capitulo de esta fanfic**

**Itaru black: espero que no se te vaya mucho la pinza que entre el trabajo y las clases últimamente no estas muy cuerda**

**Itaru white: no te preocupes yo tengo una salud de hierro**

**Itaru white se desmaya en el suelo de repente siendo cogida por Itaru black**

**Naruto: ne, ne, Itaru black que le pasa???**

**Itaru black: ni idea pero tiene algo en la mano**

**Naruto e Itaru cogen lo que tienen en la mano uy lo miran, Itaru black empieza a sangrar por la nariz**

**Naruto: Itaru black porque sangras si solo es una foto de Itachi y sasuke baka en ropa interior???**

**Itaru black pone su mano derecha en el hombro mientras con la otra intenta para la hemorragia nasal**

**Itaru black : cuando seas mayor lo entenderás**

**Naruto ... U**

**Itaru white: (ya repuesta de la impresión) bueno empecemos antes de que me vuelva a desmayar**

**-capitulo 2: el primer día de instituto-**

**naruto se despertó con los primeros rayos que pasaron por su ventana, se despejo y se empezó a colocar su nuevo uniforme, este constaba de una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, unos pantalones negros de pinzas y na corbata negra que se dejo un poco floja al igual que no abrocho los primeros botones de la camisa**

**-joooo, creo que me costara acostúmbrame a este uniforme se dijo mientras se miraba en el espejo que tenia en su habitación nueva**

**la habitación se la había decorado Itaru en ella había colocado la cama junto a la ventana , tenia un escritorio y una gran estantería para colocar sus cosas, un ropero empotrado donde estaba el espejo y una mesita de noche a la vera donde estaba la cama. Al fijarse en ella vio el reloj y la ora**

**-llego tarde, tteballo TToTT**

**naruto salió corriendo de la casa ante el asombro de Itaru**

**-esto... naruto **

**no pudo decir nada mas cuando el ya había desaparecido rumbo al instituto, kyubi que aun estaba en casa iba a salir a seguirle cuando algo le cogió, Itachi sonreía aunque desprendía un aura siniestra**

**-espero que cuides de el y que no se meta en líos, vale????**

**-cla... claro -respondio kyubi muy asustado**

**tras dejarlo en el suelo kyubi corrió tras naruto**

**-este chico...**

**tras mirar a la cocina vio unas fiambreras que había en la barra **

**-bueno luego en el descanso se las daré**

**naruto seguía corriendo rumbo al instituto, y justo cuando entro volvió a chocar contra algo**

**-itai – respondieron los dos a la vez**

**al mirar naruto y sasuke se encontraron de nuevo**

**-¡¡¡tu!!! –gritaron a la vez**

**-es que me estas siguiendo- grito sasuke enfadado**

**-ni loco lo haría y menos por alguien tan poco atractivo-respondio poniendo unos adorables morritos**

**esto hizo que sasuke se ruborizara y pensara que era muy lindo pero entonces cayo en lo que naruto le había dicho (n/a: un poco lento de reflejos el chaval no creen??)**

**-como que no soy atractivo y tu que sabes chaval- decía mientras posaba de forma provocativa**

**de repente una risa hizo el que uchiha se ruborizara, a sus espaldas un chico de cabello castaño con una coleta alta y con aire de cansado los miraba**

**-a, hola shikamaru –saludo mientras ocultaba su sonrojo**

**-buenas sasuke**

**tras el saludo shikamaru entro en el recinto dejando a los dos en la puerta, de repente un "sasuke-kun" se escucho a lo lejos e hizo k sasuke se quedara blanco y rígido, naruto ante esto se levantó del suelo y vio que una chica de cabellos rosados se acercaba a el**

**-vaya una chica**

**la chica se acerco a sasuke y lo agarro del cuello**

**-buenos dias sasuke-kun **

**-buenos dias sakura- respondio intentando quitársela de encima**

**naruto ante la escena decidió dejarlos solos, sasuke de dio cuenta de que se iba y se quito rápidamente a sakura**

**-oye dobe aun no hemos terminado de hablar – gruño mientras le cogía del brazo**

**de repente algo mordió un dedo de la otra mano de sasuke y al levantarla vio a un zorrito**

**-y esto como a llegado aquí??**

**Naruto enfadado separo a kyubi del dedo de sasuke**

**-esta cosa como tu dices se llama kyubi y es mi compañero –respondio mientras lo achicaba contra si**

**sasuke le arrebato a kyubi de los brazos a naruto ya que estaba un poco enfadado **

**-así que esto es tu mascota, pues que sepas que no pueden estar aquí**

**sasuke se la devolvió y se fue a clase junto con sakura que le seguía intentando que le hiciera caso (n/a: naaa, mas quisiera que lo hiciera), naruto le hizo buirla y se volvió a kyubi**

**-deberías haberte quedado en casa**

**-lo se pero no me quedo tranquilo dejándote solo – dijo algo ruborizado**

**-kyubi...-lo abrazo muy fuertemente- te adoro**

**kyubi se logro escapar del agarre de naruto y salto hacia el suelo**

**-naruto deberías irte a clase o llegaras tarde –dijo entono burloso**

**-kyaaa, tienes razón**

**naruto comenzó a correr como loco hacia clase y al llegar el profesor no estaba aun**

**-chico te as cansado por nada, ahora nos toca la clase de kakashi y el siempre llega tarde**

**naruto se volvió mientras recobraba el aliento y vio que tanto sasuke, sakura como shikamaru estaban en su clase**

**-esto... shikamaru verdad? pregunto algo confundió**

**-aja, y tu eres?**

**Naruto se alegro por que le preguntara su nombre, se acerco a el y le tendió la mano**

**-soy naruto uzumaki, je, je –dijo mientras se ruborizaba un poco**

**-shikamaru nara-respondio tendiéndole la mano y estrechándosela**

**mientras shikamaru y naruto se daban la mano un brazo rodeo por el cuello a naruto**

**-baya asi que tu eres el chico nuevo**

**naruto se volvió y vio a tres chicos tras el una era castaño con unas graciosas marcas en la cara, el otro era moreno con los cabellos en punta y gafas de sol y el ultimo era algo rechoncho y castaño**

**-u, esto... Oo**

**-soy kiba, el es shino y el shouji -dijo señalando a cada uno**

**-encantado-respondio risueño**

**en el fondo de la clase estaba sasuke con sakura aun molestándole, el lo miraba todo y cada vez se enfadaba algo mas, asta que arto de que kiba lo rodeara por el cuello se levantó y se acerco a ellos**

**-anda si se nos a unito mister simpatía dijo kiba en tono burloso **

**-muy gracioso kiba-respondio el muy enfadado, luego se coloco enfrente de naruto- asi que te llamas naruto uzumaki , yo soy sasuke uchiha, encantado usuratonkachi**

**esto ultimo lo dijo en forma burlona, naruto tras escucharlo hizo un puchero muy enfadado**

**-teme**

**al rato la puerta se abrio y entro un chico de cabellos plateados y un parche cubriéndole uno de sus ojos**

**-gomen, gomen, es que de camino una anciana se cruzo en mi camino y tuve que ayudarle**

**-¡¡¡mentira!!!- gritaron todos dejando a un naruto sorprendido**

**el chico se quedo mirando a naruto detenidamente**

**-vaya tu debes de ser naruto uzumaki, encantado soy kakashi**

**-en...encantado kakashi sensei. Respondio sorprendido por lo jóven que era**

**kakashi abrazo a naruto**

**-pero que chico mas mono **

**naruto no sabia como reaccionar asta que sasuke aparto a kakashi**

**-no cree que debería empezar la clase sensei- dijo en tono de ultratumba**

**-tienes razón, je, je**

**naruto sonrió a sasuke por su ayuda y este se ruborizo al igual que su corazón empezó a ir a 100 x hora. Sasuke se sentó en su sitio y naruto fue al frente de la clase**

**-bueno naruto preséntate ante toda la clase- dijo kakashi mientras se acomodaba en la silla**

**-buenas me llamo naruto uzumaki y llegué ayer a esta ciudad, espero que nos llevemos bien**

**-bueno a ver donde te podemos sentar -suspiro mientras miraba a la clase-umm, siéntate a la vera de sasuke allí hay uno libre**

**naruto a regañadientes fue para allí ya que no es que tuviera muchas ganas de sentarse a su vera, sasuke cada vez que el rubito se acercaba mas a el su corazón volvía a ir mas rápido**

**-que me esta pasando, será verdad lo que me dijo ayer mi hermano- se pregunto sasuke**

**-flash back-**

**sasuke estaba en casa mirando por la ventana mientras su hermano cocinaba**

**-sasuke estas muy raro hoy, no haces mas que suspirar – le pregunto saliendo de la cocina con un delantal negro y un cucharón (n/a: Itachi chacha, ja, ja, ja)**

**-no lose**

**-no será por cierto rubito que conocimos hoy- dijo con sarcasmo**

**sasuke se ruborizo recordado a naruto**

**-ya veo, te as enamorado a primera vista, ja, ja, ja**

**-pero que dices onichan -le respondio enfadado**

**cuando iba a pelearse con su Itachi vio que salía huma de la cocina**

**-onichan creo que se quema algo**

**-agg, la cena...**

**tras esto salieron los 2 hermanos corriendo a la cocina**

**-fin del flash back-**

**naruto se sentó mientras sasuke había estado recordando la noche, sasuke se paso casi toda la clase observando los movimientos de naruto, le empezaba a gustar cada gesto que hacia, cuando sonreía, cuando estaba confundido cosa que el aprovechaba para ayudarle y asi acercarse a el. Llego la hora del primer descanso.**

**-ey naruto**

**al escuchar la voz se volvió a la entrada y vio a su primo Itaru**

**-¡¡¡¡Itaru!!!! –grito sorprendido**

**la clase escucho el nombre de Itaru y vieron a naruto abrazado a uno de los chicos mas populares del campo universitario**

**-toma tu comida, vine expresamente para traértelo-respondio con una gran sonrisa**

**naruto cogió la comida y salto de alegría**

**-bueno naruchan, me voy al campus luego vamos juntos a casa, ok?**

**-ok –respondio sentándose en su mesa y abriendo la comida**

**-a y naru la comida todavía no es la comida asi que guárdalo**

**naruto sonrió nervioso y cerro la comida, sasuke que estaba junto a shikamaru miro la escena algo enfadado**

**-no me extraña que te dijera que no se fijaría en alguien como tu, si es que tiene al tío mas popular de estos lares junto a el- soltó shikamaru al ver el rostro de enfado de sasuke**

**-cierra la boca**

**-vale, vale**

**por fin tras las 2 siguientes clases llego la hora de comer, naruto cogió su almuerzo y antes de que sasuke pudiera decir nada ya había salido por la puerta. Naruto busco algun sitio donde había árboles y lo encontró en el patio trasero.**

**-kyubi estas aquí??**

**De entre los árboles kyubi salto al hombro de naruto**

**-como te ha ido el día asta ahora?-pregunto lleno de curiosidad**

**-no me ha ido mal, je, je ,je, comemos???**

**Naruto y kyubi se sentaron a comer, al rato un balón se estrello en kyubi causándole mucho daño y dejándolo ko**

**-espera kyubi ahora te curo **

**naruto comenzó a usar su magia sin darse cuenta fue descubierto por un chic de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta baja y ojos blancos con tonos celestes**

**-tu...**

**naruto se volvió al verlo, el chico estaba asustado y justo cuando iba a correr naruto lo cogió del brazo sollozando**

**-por favor no se lo digas a nadie**

**el chico dejo de temblar y se tranquilizo, luego seco las lagrimas del rostro de naruto**

**-esta bien deja de llorar, no se lo diré a nadie-el chico sonrió a un naruto ya mas calmado- me llamo neji hyuga y tu??**

**Naruto se soltó del brazo de neji e hizo una reverencia **

**-Soy naruto uzumaki**

**naruto se acerco y abrazo a neji**

**-apartir de hoy seremos amigos??? –pregunto muy emocionado**

**neji correspondió al abrazo**

**-claro naruto- respondio con una gran sonrisa-ademas te ayudare a que nadie te descubras, de veras tener cuidado**

**naruto contento siguió hablando con su nuevo amigo sin notar que alguien los había observado desde el abrazo y le carcomían los celos**

**-ese usuratonkachi...no dejare que nadie se adelante a mi se decía un sasuke muy enfadado y celoso**

**en el campus universitario Itaru paseaba tras comer por el edificio asta que un brazo lo frena**

**-que quieres Itachi**

**Itachi toco la cara de Itaru y luego intento levantar los cabellos que tapaban su ojo derecho, Itaru no dudo en apartar su mano**

**-que crees que estas haciendo???-pregunto muy molesto**

**-solo me pregunto porque ocultas esa parte de tu rostro-respondio mirando fijamente su ojo visible**

**-y a ti que mas te da-musito mientras volvía el rostro para apartar la mirada**

**Itachi cogió a Itaru de la cintura y lo pego a el**

**-yo solo quiero saber todo de la persona que me gusta susurro al oido de Itaru sensualmente**

**Itaru aparto a Itachi de el y se fue pero antes se volvió**

**-será mejor que te rindas por que yo...no... ¡¡¡¡por que a mi no me gustas!!!!**

**Tras estas palabras Itaru salió corriendo mientras Itachi se quedo en su lugar y comenzó a reírse**

**-no si ya sabia yo que portarme sensual funcionaba, muajaja, pronto Itaru será mío muajaja – decía mientras se reía como un loco- hermanito deberías aprender de mi para ligarte a tu rubito, jua, jua, jua (n/a: creo que me pase un poco)**

**Itaru llego aun baño y entro para tranquilizarse, luego se acerco al espejo y se levantó el cabello de su rostro mostrando un ojo de color rojizo escarlata**

**-esto nadie debe verlo, no quiero que em llamen monstruo otra vez se dijo mientras unas lagrimas caían de su mejilla- si por lo menos tuviera magia para alterarlo, pero yo no puedo hacerla**

**Itaru se volvió a bajar el cabello y saco una foto en la que estaban Itachi, el y unos amigos cuando estaban en el instituto, tras mirarla la abrazo fuertemente**

**-porque me tienes que decir eso Itachi, ya que intentaba olvidar lo que siento por ti, yo solo quiero que tu no me veas como un monstruo, si no, no lo soportaría**

**Itaru comenzó a llorar sentado en el suelo **

**Naruto ya estaba terminando la ultima clase cuando sasuke lo sujeto del brazo**

**-esto, naruto te puedo acompañar asta casa, hoy??? –pregunto muy nervioso**

**naruto se quedo extrañado**

**-bueno Itaru nichan me dijo que fuéramos juntos pero no creo que le importes que vengas- respondio pensativo**

**-nichan??? O.o**

**-aja, Itaru es mi primo vivimos juntos**

**sasuke se sorprendió aun mas SU lindo rubito vivía con el tío mas popular, al que no le costaba ni un segundo en hacer que cualquiera cayera rendido a sus pies , el chico mas peligroso que existía (n/a: lo que hace los rumores XD)y decía que era su primo**

**-ahora si que lo acompaño – se dijo para si mismo- esta bien esperaremos a tu primo juntos**

**los 2 se encaminaron a la salida, nada mas salir kyubi salto a su hombro**

**-vaya tu mascota te a estado esperando por aquí**

**naruto miro a la entrada por indicación de kyubi y allí vio tres figuras que le eran muy conocidas, naruto se tapo la boca, cuando ellas se acercaron**

**-gaara, ino, sai**

**-continuara-**

**Itaru white: aquí termina el capitulo 2**

**Sasuke: grrrrr, mira que hacer que neji abrace a naruto, eso tenia que haberlo hecho yo**

**Itaru white: (contando dinero)el me pago mas que tu muajajaja**

**Neji: admítelo sasuke yo hago mejor pareja que tu con naru**

**Sasuke: antes me lió con sakura que admitirlo**

**Naruto: (que acaba de parecer) woooo, sakura estará feliz de escuchar eso**

**Sasuke: que era una broma, naruto no te vayas, oye...**

**Itaru white: creo que ya se fue**

**Sasuke se queda depre en una esquina jugando con las hormigas**

**Itaru white. Bueno espero que sasuke se recupere para el siguiente capitulo o algun personaje se lo quitara**

**Sasuke se le pasa la depre al escuchar las ultimas palabras**

**Sasuke: que lo intenten pero no lo conseguirán muajaja(risa nade in uchiha)**

**Itaru white: bueno pasamos a contestar review U**

**-blackangeles me alegra que te haya gustado, me distes una alegria y todo, en cuanto a las escenas de celos de sasuke las habra y a montones y no solo con gaara y con sai, si no con neji, itaru, kiba,shouji, ino... si ino tambien, y un largo etc.**

**sasuke:no jodas, aver si voy a tener que ponele una cadena y atarla en m i habitacion**

**itaru white: aver si te la pongo yo a ti ¬¬U**

**-lady sesshoumaru gracias por el reviewy me alegro que te guste la historia, estoy muy contenta, aunk el titulo fuera el primero que se m paso por la cabeza, la trama si que la medite bastante w**

**-bye asta el siguiente capitulo XD-**


	3. empiezan los lios

Bueno pues aquí va el tercero, yeaaaaaa

-Itaru black: woooo el tercero ya, como te esfuerzas

-Itaru white: ju, ju, ju, pues claro cuando me pongo lo hago

-Itaru black: para una vez que lo haces

Itaru white se enfada y chasquea los dedos y de la nada aparece Itachi

-Itachi: me llamabas?

-Itaru white: si, era para decirte k allí tienes a Itaru chico claro esta

-Itachi: donde?? O.o

Itachi se vuelve y ve a Itaru intentando escapar

-Itachi:¡¡¡Itaru!!!! (modo seductor mode on)

Itaru comienza correr como loco seguido de Itachi hablando de su futuro, de lo buena pareja que harían y de los descendientes que podrían tener

-Itaru black: socorro que este me devora, esta m la pagas white

-Itaru white: dejemos a estos 2 y pasemos al capitulo siguiente

-capitulo 3 : empiezan los líos-

-gaara, sai ino

-nosotros tambien hemos venido naruto-dijo gaara con su expresión fría de siempre

-pero por que???- pregunto naruto muy extrañado

-no iba a permitir que mi mayor rival se alejara de mi, no??-respondio ino con gesto burloso

sai se acerco a naruto y lo agarro del rostro

-yo no podía permitir que alguien te tocara antes que yo -tambien respondio sai mientras acercaba mas su rostro a naruto

cuando estuvo apunto de besarle tres golpes lo tumbaron en el suelo, gaara, sasuke e ino le habían pegado un codazo en la cabeza para alejarlo de naruto

-este tío no puede parar nunca- refunfuñaba ino

-ya sabes como es el ino- respondio muy enfadado

-se puede saber quienes sois??-pregunto molesto sasuke

-somos amigos de naruto-le respondio gaara arrogantemente

-ahora que os miro mejor lleváis la ropa que llevaba el ayer, bueno a excepción de esa que la lleva una falda- dijo señalándola

-vaya si son gaara, ino y sai

Itaru ya había llegado a donde estaban ellos y se sorprendió al verlo ya que no se lo esperaba, ino al verlo corrió y se abrazo a el

-itaruchan... cuanto tiempo, sigues tan guapo como siempre-soltaba mientras sobaba a Itaru

naruto enfadado trataba de quitar a ino de encima de Itaru mientras la otra se resistía a dejarlo

-che, estos no cambian- suspiraba gaara mientras veía todo

sasuke se acerco a gaara algo molesto

-como que siempre sido asi???

-ino se pega a Itaru y naruto celoso la intenta quitar, a sido asi desde que esos dos eran niños- respondía pensativo

-vosotros os conocéis desde niños???-pregunto aun mas molesto sasuke

-aja, asta ese pervertido del suelo- señalo molesto a sai

sasuke se enfadaba cada vez mas, ya no solo tenia a ese chico raro de la coleta (n/a: neji XDD) y a Itaru, sino que además tenia a esos 2 que habían llegado, gaara se quedo mirando atentamente a sasuke y despues miro a sai

-umm te pareces a el-volvió a señalar a sai

-¡¡¡¡queee!!!!

Sasuke grito al escuchar a gaara, esto hizo que tanto como naruto, ino e Itaru se volvieran hacia el y a la vez que sai se despertara

-yo no me parezco a esa copia barata-gritaba señalando a sai

-a quien llamas copia barata-respondio sai enfadado

Itaru se acerco a los 2 y los cogió por el rostro mirándolos fijamente cosa que hizo que los 2 chicos se ruborizaran por su penetrante mirada, naruto se enfado un poco al ver lo que hacia Itaru con sasuke (n/a: je, je, naruto tambien tiene celos aunque ni el lo sepa)

-umm, os parecéis...pero...sasuke tiene mas atractivo que sai dijo soltándoles el rostro

sasuke ante estas palabras miro a sai arrogantemente, cosa que a sai le molesto

-tu que piensas naruto?-pregunto mientras se volvía hacia el

naruto se ruborizo un poco

-emm... pues...yo creo...que sasuke-respondio poniéndose aun mas colorado

sasuke al escuchar la respuesta de naruto tambien se puso un poco colorado. Itaru al verlos sonrió picaramente, se fue hacia sasuke y le puso la mano en el hombro

-ey, sasuke, porque no te vienes con naruto y conmigo a una pastelería que íbamos a ir??

-e, yo?? Y eso???-pregunto muy extrañado

-eres uno de los primeros amigos que a echo aquí asi que me gustaría agradecértelo-le respondió guiñándole el ojo

-venga, ven sasuke-djo naruto contento

-bueno vale-respondio algo colorado

-entonces yo tambien voy-soltó sai tras escucharlos

Itaru lo miro algo enfadado y justo cuando le iba a contestar gaara cogió por la oreja a sai y empezó a tirar de ella

-itai...eso duele gaarachan TToTT

-tenemos que ir a hacer varias cosas o se te olvida-respondio gaara enfadado

ino se acercó a ellos se despidió y empezaron a caminar rumbo al colegio mientras sai intentaba soltarse del agarre de gaara para ir con naruto

-vaya gaara y sai nunca van a cambiar, cuando se le quitara a sai esa manía suya de perseguirte-decía Itaru algo molesto- bueno mejor vamonos antes de que sai se suelte

sasuke y naruto asentaron con la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha, Itaru y naruto hablaban animadamente mientras que sasuke los observaba

-la verdad esos dos hacen buena pareja-pensaba mientras se sostenía el pecho ya que le dolía por ese pensamiento

Itaru se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba

-oye naruto, porque no invitas a sasuke a casa de vez en cuando??

Sasuke al escuchar eso se sorprendió

-y eso itarunichan-pregunto naruto tambien sorprendido

-bueno te conozco desde niño y se que a menos que le tengas confianza a una persona no dejas que te acompañe y tu as dejado a sasuke que lo haga y es mas le as pedido que venga con nosotros–respondio contento mientras no se perdía ninguna expresión de sasuke

-je, je, je, tienes razón –decía mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo algo nervioso

sasuke ante este gesto de naruto pensó que estaba muy lindo y sonrió dulcemente (n/a: kyaaa yo quiero una sonrrisa de esas), Itaru no paraba de sonreír ante la escena

-je, je, je, estos chicos son muy inocentes, no se dan cuenta de nada –pensó Itaru mientras sonreía

al fin llegaron a la pastelería que se llamaba akatsuki (n/a: jejeje aquí a que no os lo esperabais, pues ya veréis el panorama allí ), al entrar al café era muy espacioso y las paredes totalmente blancas las mesas tenían unos manteles negros con otro rojo encima (n/a: se parece al café de la serie tokio mew mew).

-guau, aun no había venido aquí, este sitio es genial- exclamaba Itaru muy emocionado

-tienes razón itarunichan-decía naruto tambien emocionado

-estos dos son iguales o a mi me lo parece -pensaba sasuke con una gota en la cabeza

Itaru sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, cuando 2 chicos se le acercaron, uno tenia el pelo negro con una mascara, el otro era de cabello blanco con el pelo engominado hacia atrás, (n/a: creo que el color era si Xd) llevaban una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros, un delantal negro tambien, un chaleco rojo una corbata roja.

-buenas mesa para 3 –pregunto el chico peliblanco

-si –respondio Itaru

los dos chicos llevaron a naruto, Itaru y sasuke asta una mesa y allí los sentaron

-ey hidan quieres venir aquí de una vez y echarme una mano a mi y a deidara

al escuchar este ultimo nombre Itaru se volvió y pudo ver aun chico pelirrojo

-¡¡¡¡sasori!!!!

El chico mencionado se volvió al escuchar su nombre

-¡¡¡¡Itaru!!!

Al gritar el ese nombre un chico rubio con una coleta salió del almacén donde estaba

-no me digas que esta aquí Itaru-pregunto sorprendido

sasori se limito a señalar a Itaru y el rubio corrió a abrazarle

-tío cuanto tiempo, ay que ver que abandonado nos as tenido- decía con dos lagrimones saliendo de sus ojos

-tiene razón Itaru –apoyaba sasori

-lo siento, deidara, sasori pero es que últimamente e tenido poco tiempo con las fechas de entrega- respondio intentando soltarse del agarre asfixiante de deidara

-no me extraña, eres universitario y escritor al mismo tiempo –decía mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura

Itaru solo pudo reír tímidamente ante lo que le dijo sasori, de repente un aura de instintos homicidas estaba detrás de sasori

-sasori podrías dejar de abrazarle -ordeno una voz tras ellos

sasuke alzo la mirada al escuchar esa voz

-a, hola onichan –saludo

Itaru al escuchar eso ya si que se soltó del agarre de deidara y corrió al baño rápidamente seguido por Itachi

-y a esos dos que les pasa ahora??? –pregunto sasuke

-che, esta muy claro –respondieron a la vez sasori y deidara

naruto y sasuke se quedaron extrañados, asta que sasori les dio la carta

-será mejor que vayáis pidiendo, esos 2 van a tardar un poco

en el baño Itaru estaba intentando que Itachi no entrara allí empujando la puerta para cerrarla mientras que Itachi tambien la intentaba abrir

-déjame entrar, tenemos que hablar

-¡¡ni loco!!, como que hablar será lo ultimo que intentes

-che, me pillo-se bajito chasqueando los dedos- anda a tu rubito le están intentando meter mano unos que han venido

-¡¡¡los mato!!!

Itaru abrio la puerta cosa que Itachi aprovecho para colarse y arrinconarlo

-mentiroso

Itachi se reía sádicamente

-y tu demasiado inocente

Itachi empezó a acariciar el rostro de Itaru

-para ya dijo mientras apartaba el rostro

sin darse cuenta Itachi levanto el pelo de Itaru viendo su ojo escarlata y retirándose sorprendido

-lo...lo as visto...¡¡¡¡responde!!!!- grito mientras unas lagrimas amenazaban por salir

-s...si –respondio muy nervioso

Itaru iba a salir cuando Itachi lo cogió del brazo

-por que...

-que porque lo tengo , eso no es asunto tuyo, además es mejor no saber nada de un monstruo como yo –le respondio sin ni siquiera mirarle

Itachi abrazo a Itaru ante la sorpresa de el

-tu no eres ningún monstruo, eres una persona maravillosa

-¡¡¡cállate, no necesito tu compasión!!!- grito llorando

-no es compasión, yo te amo y nada ara que cambie de opinión- respondio dulcemente alzando el rostro de Itaru

-aun sabiendo que soy un mago

Itachi se sorprendió por las palabras de Itaru pero aun asi no le soltó

-que quieres decir con eso???

-soy un mestizo de mago pero no puedo usar la magia por eso tengo este ojo escarlata, que ni siquiera se para que sirve- decía mientras lloraba aun mas

Itachi no sabia que decir, Itaru volvió otra vez la mirada a otro lugar

-Aun asi me sigues amando??? –pregunto Itaru

-si –respondio con total seguridad- por mi como si eres el mismísimo demonio, te seguiré queriendo igual

Itaru comenzó a llorar otra vez

-y ahora porque lloras- pregunto nervioso Itachi ya que no sabia que hacer

-solo lloro de felicidad, no pensaba que esto podía pasar- respondía mientras se secaba las lagrimas- yo tambien te amo Itachi

Itachi se sorprendió por estas palabras mas que por lo que le había comentado antes, le volvió a abrazar esta vez con mas ganas y luego empezó a meterle mano en cuanto Itaru bajo la guardia, lo que este le dio un puñetazo

-no te pases listo

-joooo, pero ahora somos novios no debería preocuparte - respondio Itachi sobandose la parte dolorida

Itaru se levanto y al salir por la puerta miro a sasuke y naruto y comenzó a reírse, Itachi lo miro extrañado

-de que te ríes????

-de la escena que están haciendo naruto y tu hermano

Itachi tambien miro y vio como sasuke le daba de comer a naruto un trozo de pastel

-parecen una pareja de tortolitos -decía mientras seguía riéndose

-bueno si es por sasuke no le importaría, le gusta –respondio pensativo

-a naruto creo que tambien le gusta bastante

Itaru e Itachi se miraron y sonriendo maquiavélicamente

-estas pensando lo mismo que yo

-si, esos dos van a acabar juntos (n/a: estos dos dan miedo TT-TT)

en lo alto de un edificio gaara estaba sentado algo enfadado y sai a su vera

-venga gaara no te enfades

-no deberías acosar a naruto- bufo molesto

-es que no lo puedo evitar naruto fue mi primer amor y mi orgullo no m permite que otro lo posea –respondio con su siempre sonrrisa

de repente una mano de arena intento golpearle

-gaara no uses tus conjuros aquí o podrían verte- bufo sai molesto

-che- fue la unica respuesta de gaara

-pero mira que eres frió con tu novio TT-TT- se quejo- mira como shukaku(n/a: creo que se escribía asi) y tsubame si que se quieren mucho

las mascotas de gaara y sai estaban dormidas juntas, tsubame el lobo plateado estaba enroscado sirviéndole de almohada a shukaku el mapache de gaara

-tu y yo somos diferente, a tsubame no le va perseguir a ciertas personas para "devorarlos"

-je, je, je – sai rió nervioso y luego se sentó a mirar el paisaje en silencio

ino andaba por la biblioteca del campus cuando vio a una chica pelirroja intentando llegar a unos libros que no alcanzaba, ella utilizo su magia y se transformo en chico para cogerle el libro y dárselo (n/a: imaginaos a ino pero mal alta y con cuerpo de chico de esos que quitan el hipo... dios m da un poco de miedo TT-TT), mientras avanzaba la pelirrosa intento subirse a una silla con tal mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio, pero fue sujetada por uno versión chico

-te encuentras bien???

-s...si –contesto sakura aun blanca por el miedo

ino suspiro y sakura se volvió. Ino al mirar a los ojos de sakura comenzó a latir fuertemente ella sacudió su cabeza

-no, no me puede atraer esta chica, seguro que son las hormonas de chico por culpa de la transformación- se decía por dentro

-perdone no se habrá hecho daño????-pregunto sakura mientras le observaba

-no estoy bien-respondio con una seductora sonrisa

eso le pareció a sakura, luego le golpeo en la frente

-deverias tener cuidado frentona

sakura se sobaba la frente mientras Ponta unos mofletes que a ino le pareció encantadores, luego se levanto, le dio el libro que sakura estaba buscando y empezó a salir por la puerta

-la próxima vez a lo mejor no pueda ayudarte asi que ten cuidado

ino sonrió y se fue de allí, sakura que aun estaba en el suelo cogió el libro, lo abrazo fuertemente y sonrió, al salir de allí el conejito de ino salto a sus brazos

-parece que te as colgado de esa chica

-pero que dices arch -dijo molesta- como m va a gustar esa frentona

el conejo le miro de forma picarona

-te gusta -decía canturreando

-que no-respondía enfadada

kyubi por otra parte había vuelto a casa y se tumbo en su cojín

-yo no pintaba nada allí, pero espero que se acuerden de traerme un trozo de tarta decía mientras se le hacia la boca agua pensando en las tartas

-continuara-

-Itaru white: por fin termine, despues de pelearme tantas veces con mi hermano por el ordenador TTvTT

-Itaru black: uf, y vallas batallas campales que teníais

-Itaru: jejeje U

¡¡¡¡Itaru-koi!!!!

Itaru black se esconde y aparece Itachi a frente a Itaru white

-Itachi: as visto a Itaru chico????

-Itaru white: nop

-Itachi: una pregunta Itaru chica

-Itaru white: dime o

-Itachi: porque no me dejaste seguir con lo que hacíamos y eso que la cosa se ponía interesante TT-TT

-Itaru: porque ahora no se puede si no se estropearía algunas cosas, además que estabais en unos baños y se entra alguien

-Itachi: me lo cargo y ya esta

-Itaru white: ...¬¬U

en otra partes ino estaba discutiendo aun con arch, al igual que gaara y sai

-ino: que no m gusta

-arch: que si

-gaara: por que tienes que meterle mano a naruto solo por tu orgullo para eso estoy yo

-sai: por eso, por o-r-g-u-l-l-o

a Itaru white le sale una gota en la cabeza, cuando kyubi se posa en la cabeza

-kyubi: no es por nada pero no ibas a anunciar algo

-Itaru white:¡¡¡¡A!!!! es verdad Xd

Itaru saca una pancarta donde dice:

-kyubi, shukaku, tsubame y arch adoptaran forma humana, se aceptan sugerencia, en cuenta de que los 4 son chicos por ahora XD

Itaru white : bueno pasamos a los rewiew antes de que haya otra batalla por el ordenador ente mi hermano y yo

-lady sesshoumaru: la verdad es que la historia si que gira entre naruto y sasuke aunque en este capitulo haya salido mas itaru e itachi, tenia que juntarlos ya que esos dos retorcidos intentaran que naruto y sasuke no puedan vivir separados, esos dos pueden ser muy persuasivos XD

tambien me dastes una buena idea en lo de gaara y sai ya que en un principio no sabia con quien poner a gaara, me devatia entre muchos personajes U

-gaara: de verdad

-itaru: si

-gaara: y dime algunos de ellos

-itaru: no que m matas

-gaara:no lo hare, venga dime

itaru se esconde detras de una pares

-itaru: estooooooo...sakura

gaara se enfada y destroza la pared

-itaru:oero ahora sakura acaba con ino asi que no te preocupes

-gaara:eso espero

-itaru: gaara m da miedo TT-TT

-blackangeles:wiiii, gracias por ser mi fan, es la primera vez que tengo uno \(o)/

y ahora es cuando vienen los celos ya que itaru e itachi se han aliado para juntar a esos dos

asi k no solo abra celos de sasuke sino tambien de naruto XD

eso si el tiempo en que tarde sera por culpa de mi hermano y las batallas que tenemos con el ordenador Xd

eso es todo por ahora, dejen review con sujerencias eso m haria feliz XDDD

.kyubi: eso,eso que aver que formas humanas nos pone esta TT-TT


	4. declaraciones y una terrible noticia

-Itaru white: bueno pues aquí esta el 4

-Itaru black: espero que no te pases mucho con ellos en este capitulo

-Itaru white: pero que dices si yo soi una buena chica XD

-Itaru black: si ya... si eres mas retorcida que orochimaru y eso es decir poco

-orochimaru: me llamabais

Itaru black y white se vuelven a hacia el enfadado

-Itaru black, white: (pegándole un puñetazo y mandándole por los aires) que a ti aun no te toca salir

-orochimaru: joooo, pues podíais haberlo dicho de otra forma

**-capitulo 4: declaraciones y una terrible noticia**

mientras Itaru e Itachi seguían mirando por la puerta esta se abrio dándole en los morros a los dos, el que había entrado era kakuzu (n/a: creo k era asi, es k casi no m acuerdo de los nombres de los akatsukis TT-TT)

-itai –se quejaron a la vez

-se puede saber que hacer Itachi, recuerda que aun estas en horario de trabajo- dijo muy enfadado-ademas mira a kisame y setsu trabajan duro en la cocina (n/a: creo que si salieran fuera espantarían a la gente xd)

-ya voy, ya voy- suspiro resignado Itachi

antes de irse cogió a un Itaru sorprendido y le dio un tierno beso

-asta luego, espero que me esperes a la salida- decía mientras se alejaba

Itaru tras darse cuenta que le había besado se puso como un tomate

-ahora entiendo porque Itachi no le hacia ningún caso a las personas que intentaban ligar con el- decía pensativo

-¡¡¡¡que!!!

-si, mucha gente suele venir para intentar ligárselo-respondio mirándolo

Itaru puso una cara sombría que asusto al pobre kakuzu y le puso una mano en el hombro

-mas te vale sacarle una foto a aquel que intenté algo, ya me encargare yo de el

tras decirle esto salió del baño camino a su mesa riendo sádicamente por lo bajo

-será mejor que haga lo que dice o me mata- suspiro mientras Itaru se alejaba

mientras llegaba una idea paso por la cabeza de Itaru y comenzó a reír aun mas sadica mente. Al llegar abrazo a sasuke ante un impresionado naruto

-sasuke gracias por cuidar a mi querido primito

-de... de nada-respondio poniéndose muy colorado

naruto por los celos estrujo la cuchara que tenia con tal fuerza que se hizo daño

-itai

-estas bien naruto???- pregunto sasuke muy preocupado

-si –respondio con dos grandes lagrimones

-será mejor que lo lleves al baño y allí le eches agua-decía mientras señalaba el baño

sasuke levanto a naruto y se lo llevo al baño

-je, je, je, me merezco un premio-se dijo para si, luego levanto la mano y llamo a hidan-perdona me traes un pastel de chocolate y un batido helado de vainilla con nata(n/a: joooo ya me entro ganas de uno tambien TT-TT)

-marchando su pedido

-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-++-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

en el baño naruto con dos lagrimones tenia la mano bajo el agua del grifo mientras sasuke estaba a la vera suspirando y mirando el techo

-esto...sasuke

sasuke se volvió a mirar a naruto

-dime?

-te gusta itarunichan???- pregunto muy preocupado

-n...no-respondio muy nervioso- a mi ... quien me gusta... es ...

de repente la puerta se abre entrado un Itachi muy furioso, al alzar la mirada pudo ver a los

chicos allí

-seguid, no os preocupéis por mi, solo tengo que limpiar el baño por regañina del jefe-decía mientras limpiaba muy molesto- grrrrr y yo que quería estar un rato con Itaru

sasuke estaba muy enfadado su hermano mayor había arruinado su declaración, cogió a naruto de la mano para irse cuando antes le pego una patada a su hermano

-y eso a que ha venido??

-te lo mereces- respondio muy sombrío tanto que a Itachi se le quitaron las ganas de decir algo

sasuke y naruto volvieron a la mesa y vieron a Itaru comiendo un montón de cosas

-y esto??-pregunto un sorprendido naruto

-no se me invitaron esas chicas-respondio señalando tres mesas que estaban llenas de grupos de chicas-queréis????

Sasuke y naruto suspiraron, Itachi que había visto todo desde la barra cuando había vuelto estaba que echaba chispas mientras que deidara y sasori lo intentaba calmar. Al rato el móvil de Itaru comenzó a sonar tras hablar un rato se quedo blanco

-que es lo que pasa itarunichan???- pregunto muy preocupado

-tengo que entregar el borrador de el ultimo libro, se me había olvidado

Itaru se levanta de la mesa y coge sus cosas

-sasuke, naruto terminaos todo por mi, porfa-suplico con ojos de cachorrito-y despues acompaña a naruto a mi casa

-esta bien

sasuke respondio como si fuera algo molesto pero en el fondo estaba la mar de contento por pasar mas rato a solas con el rubio. Cuando ya estuvo bastante lejos Itaru se coloco las manos sobre la cabeza y se apoyó en la pared

-espero que Itachi no tarde mucho, fue el quien tubo la idea de dejarlos solos

de repente alguien le cogió por la cintura y lo abrazo fuertemente, al volverse vio que era Itachi

-vaya no as tardado mucho

-claro, no quería hacerte esperar

Itachi cogió a Itaru de la mano y comenzaron a andar

-y a donde vamos???- pregunto extrañado por donde le llevaba

-a un hotel- respondio mientras sonreía pervertidamente

Itaru se paro en seco y le pego un puñetazo en el estomago

-no pienso ir, idiota, pervertido, acosador- despotricaba mientras andaba muy enfadado

-tambien me encanta tu parte bruta- decía mientras se sujetaba el estomago-y mientras mas difícil me lo ponga mejor, mas ganas tendre y mejor será la satisfacción, muajaja

Itachi comenzó a reír como un demente, mientras Itaru a lo lejos se ponía como un tomate

-baka U////U

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

tras terminar de la cafetería naruto y sasuke salieron de allí

-oye dobe, kieres ir a algun lado o te llevo a casa??-pregunto con la esperanza de que le dijera de ir a algun sitio

naruto se quedo un rato pensativo

-vamos a algun sitio a divertirnos-respondio efusivamente

-ok, conozco un sito bastante bueno- afirmo sasuke mientras por dentro estaba celebrando poder tener una cita con el rubio a solas

sasuke llevo a naruto asta uno recreativos

-venga vamos a divertirnos dobe, aunque dudo que me puedas ganas-dijo arrogante

-ya veremos teme- respondio naruto arrogantemente

sasuke y naruto se pasaron todo el día de juego en juego asta que a sasuke le dio sed y fue a por un refresco. Naruto se quedo solo en uno de los juegos asta que unos chicos se acercaron

-ey, monada, vienes a divertirte con nosotros- dijo uno de ellos de cabello castaño

-paso, estoy esperando a un amigo-respondio naruto sin hacerles mucho caso

el chico de cabello castaño se enfado por la respuesta, cogió la muñeca de naruto y tiro con fuerza de ella haciéndole daño

-itai, suéltame- decía mientras su rostro reflejaba una mueca de dolor

-cuando yo digo que te vienes, te vienes

naruto se enfado mucho e instintivamente iba a usar su magia cuando uno de los que iban con el chico castaño caía al suelo. Sasuke había vuelto y vio todo poniéndole de mala leche

-que creéis que estáis haciendo a naruto

-sasuke-exclamo naruto parando el conjuro que iba a hacer

sasuke los aparto al castaño de puñetazo y al quedarse libre naruto tambien le ayudo con los demás, pero justo al ver que el dueño de los recreativos sasuke y naruto salieron corriendo asta que se quedaron sin aliento de la carera, al pararse los dos se miraron, se echaron a reír y chocaron sus puños

-a sido divertido-decía naruto mientras reía

-no a estado mal-respondio sasuke mientras calmaba su risa- bueno te acompaño a casa

sasuke y naruto empezaron a caminar y al rato llegaron a casa de naruto

-naruto...

-dime, sasuke- pregunto naruto extrañado

-a ti te gusta alguien???

Naruto se quedo un rato pensativo

-umm, no, por???

-nada, solo curiosidad

tras estas palabras sasuke se fue dejando a naruto en la puerta extrañado

naruto entro a casa y allí pillo a Itaru espiándole

-Itaru-exclamo naruto enfadado

-je, je, je

Itaru cogió a naruto de la mano y lo llevo al salón y lo sentó en el sillón

-que tal te fue con sasuke-pregunto emocionado

-ne??? A que te refieres- respondio extrañado

-venga naruto, note a la legua que te gustaba el

naruto se puso muy colorado

-pero que dices, es solo un amigo

naruto subió a su habitación enfadado por el comentario de Itaru

-pero mira que es cabezota-decía mientras le veía subir las escaleras

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

sasuke estaba en su habitación mirando al techo asta que Itachi entro

-que tal con el rubito????,-pregunto picaramente

-cierra la boca Itachi-respondió enfadado

-ya veo que mal, si es que tienes que utilizar los genes uchiha, que parece que no seas mi hermano

sasuke se levanto de la cama enfadado

-que sabrás tu

-yo por lo menos conseguí a Itaru

-de verdad??? Oo

Itachi se sentó en el suelo deprimido jugando con sus dedos

-pero no e conseguido mas de un beso-respondio con grandes lagrimones

sasuke comenzó a reír

-asi que gen uchiha, ja, ja, ja...

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

llego la mañana y naruto se levanto, se vistió, desayuno y salió para clase, al llegar a la entrada se topo con sasuke, bueno mas bien sasuke le estaba esperando

-buenos dias dobe-saludo arrogantemente made in uchiha

-buenos dias teme-respondio con un adorable puchero

al llegar a la taquilla y abrirla naruto vio que tenia una carta de amor

-ahí va-exclamo sorprendido

-que te pasa dobe-pregunto sasuke

-una carta de amor- respondio naruto enseñándosela algo colorado

-y por eso te sorprendes, yo recibo muchas al cabo del día

naruto enfadado cerro la taquilla de golpe y puso rumbo a clase, sasuke se dio prisa y le alcanzo

-piensas ir, dobe- pregunto algo molesto

-si

naruto no dijo nada mas al cabo del día a sasuke ya que estaba muy molesto, sasuke lo miraba extrañado

-que le pasara al dobe-se pregunto

de repente sasuke sonrió de medio lado

-tal vez este celoso

llego la hora y naruto salió al sitio donde la carta lo citaba, sasuke cogió y se levanto para seguirlo cuando cierta pelirrosa se agarro de su cuello

-sasuke-kun a donde vas????

Sasuke se quito a sakura de encima sin decirle ni una palabra y salió corriendo seguido de sakura, cuando llego al patio trasero se escondió tras un arbusto

-anda ese no es el naruto, el chico nuevo-dijo sorprendida sakura- y esa hinata

sasuke se sorprendió

-que haces tu aquí???

-seguirte-respondio sakura mirándolo-ahora entiendo por que no me hacías caso

sasuke se moría de vergüenza por dentro pero delante de ella no iba a exteriorizarlo

-la verdad es que el nuevo es bastante mono, te as declarado???-preguntaba mientras miraba la escena

-no

-toma ya hinata esta abrazándolo

sasuke miro tras escuchar a sakura y al ver que era verdad corrió asta ellos y los separo

-se puede saber que haces sasuke-baka- pregunto molesto naruto

-ella te estaba abrazando-respondio enfadado y señalándola

-y a ti que te importa- gritaba enfadado

-claro que me importa porque a mi me gustas

sasuke al segundo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho sonrojándose al instante al igual que naruto

-baka, hinata-san solo quería que la ayudara a saber mas cosas de su primo neji, ya que no se hablan mucho y quería conoces mas de el, solo somos amigos

-asi...asi es sasuke-kun-decía avergonzada-naruto-kun es muy amable y me dijo que me ayudaría a saber mas de neji-san

-vaya, vaya asi que quien te gusta en neji-decía picándole a hinata con el codo

(n/a: me encanta la pareja neji/hinata o)

hinata solo asintió colorada, despues sakura cogió a hinata y se la llevo de allí

-bueno naruto es hora de que le des una respuesta a sasuke- grito sakura cuando ya estaba muy lejos- no es preocupéis no espiaremos

sasuke y naruto se pusieron aun mas colorados. En cuanto sakura e hinata se fueron del lugar naruto y sasuke se miraron

-esto...

naruto no podía decir nada, era verdad que le gustaba sasuke pero no quería admitirlo ya que el aunque le protegía y ayudaba cuando lo necesitaba tambien se metía con el y le hacia de rabiar cosa que eso le hacia dudar de lo que sasuke sentía por el

-yo.. lo que te he dicho es verdad, te quiero desde hace tiempo, pero no hace falta que me contestes aun

sasuke iba a retirarse cuando naruto le cogió de la camiseta par que no se fuera

-yo...

naruto no sabia como decírselo, estaba muy colorado y no podía alzar la vista del suelo

-a mi... tambien...me gustas tu

sasuke se sorprendió por las palabras ya que no se lo esperaba

-sasuke???

-chupate esa Itachi, que genes ni que ocho cuartos-pensó para si sasuke

Sasuke abrazo a naruto fuertemente y luego lo beso, beso que fue correspondido cuando pararon al escuchar romperse una rama y alguien caerse de ella

-auch eso a dolido, te dije Itachi que no nos aguantaría a los 2

-pero yo quería ver que es lo que pasaba

(n/a: es que estos se pasan la vida en secundaria en vez de la universidad que es donde tienen que estar)

Itaru e Itachi notaron una aura asesina detrás de ellos

-sa...sasuke-Itachi temblaba por la expresión de sasuke

-naruto mira que tienes buen gusto-decía mientras le achuchaba fuertemente y era correspondido por naruto

los hermanos uchiha vieron la escena y cada uno cogió a su pareja mirando al otro celoso. Itaru y naruto no pudieron aguantas unas risas de lo celosos que eran sus parejas. De repente un grito los hizo alarmarse

-que le haces a naruto uchiha Bastardo-grito sai señalándolo

-naruto es mi novio y hago lo que me de la gana- le respondio fulminándolo con la mirada

-anda que hacéis aquí???-pregunto Itaru extrañado

-apartir de hoy vamos a estudiar aquí-respondio gaara

-y esto...ino...tu???

Itaru no sabia como preguntar el porque de que fuera como chico

-solo había plazas de chico-respondio sabiendo lo que quería preguntar

-a, ya

gaara se acerco a Itaru y a naruto y los cogió de las muñecas para llegárselo a otro lugar

-tengo que hablar a solas con ellos, no nos sigáis-amenazo gaara a los uchihas

al llegar a un lugar apartado gaara los miro atentamente

-el se ha escapado

fue lo que dijo gaara cosa que logro que Itaru y naruto se pusieran a temblar de miedo

-no sabemos a donde ha ido pero sabemos a quien busca

-a, alguien del clan de magos oscuros, verdad???-afirmo Itaru

-aja

-pero no desaparecieron-pregunto naruto alterado

-me temo que en el mundo humano quedan descendientes de ellos aunque ni siquiera sabrán que son magos-respondio gaara mientras suspiraba-asi que será difícil encontrarlos

-asi que para eso habéis bajado??-pregunto Itaru

-en un principio, no, pero cuando se enteraron de eso nos hicieron bajar a nosotros para ir vigilando y mandando reportes al mundo mágico

-pero que es lo que piensan hacer????, el mundo humano podria afectarse si no lo encontramos pronto-pregunto naruto muy angustiado

-hemos descubierto que aquí en el mundo humano hay descendiente de clanes mágicos que desaparecieron en el mundo de la magia, tenemos que encontrarlos y despertarlos- respondio gaara mirando un pergamino que le había dado tsunade

-y quienes son???-pregunto naruto

-solo sabemos sus poderes-gaara hizo un a pausa y luego continuo- uno controla el poder de las sombras, otro la de los insectos, otro algo sobre los caninos, otro el volumen de su cuerpo, otro el trueno y el ultimo el control de los puntos mágicos(n/a: chacra Xd, je, je para no saber quienes son XD)

-ya veo-respondio naruto preocupado

-pero eso es cosa nuestra, tu tienes que concentrarte en otra cosa

naruto lo miro extrañado

-recuerda que debes conseguir quitarte ese olor

-olor???-pregunto Itaru extrañado

-naruto por culpa de un hechizo mal hecho de kaseiyo y jiraiya cuando tenia 12 años naruto segrega un olor que hace que algunos intente "devorarlo"-respondio gaara enfadado

-y como se le quitara???-pregunto Itaru –y porque a mi no me afecta???

-1, se le quitara cuando pierda la virginidad y 2, solo le afecta a cierto tipo de genes

-que tipos???-pregunto aun mas confundido

-en una sola palabra, sai, aunque el no tiene ni idea de porque y dice que es por orgullo-respondio tan enfadado que la arena a su alrededor se movía

-vale U

(n/a: ale pues ya sabemos porque sai va tras los huesitos de naruto, Itaru: matare a tio kaseiyo y a jiraiya, n/a: U)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

en algun lugar muy oscuro un chico estaba encadenado a la pared sus cabellos llegaban al suelo, eran de color negro asta los hombros los demás era de color blanco, sus cabellos tapaban su cara pero se podían ver sus ojos de un color dorado y de rasgos felinos

-amo- suspiro-te encontrare

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

en casa de naruto kyubi estaba reunido con shukaku, tsubame y arch

-pronto empezara-decía mientras miraba al cielo-noto como rush esta despertando

-rush??? El tigre blanco-pregunto tsubame nervioso

-aja-afirmo kyubi

-si rush despierta es que el esta cerca para empezar todo-suspiro shukaku

-pero rush nunca tubo compañero-decía arch

-yo ya no puedo responder a eso, nadie sabe nada, todo se aclarara con el tiempo, pero nosotros estaremos para ayudarlos

los otros tres asintieron mientras miraban al cielo

-continuara-

-Itaru white: je, je, je, por fin e terminado el cuarto

-Itaru black: eso parece

-Itaru white: me siento genial tras haber acabado TTvTT

-Itaru black: una pregunta???

-Itaru white:dime w

-Itaru black: porque tienes a Itachi en forma chivi mordiéndote la cabeza y a sasuke el brazo???

-Itaru white: porque no les deje hacer lemon con naruto y contigo

naruto aparece donde estaban los 4

-naruto: sasuke deja a Itaru white que si no habrá lemon nunca y no porque ella no quiera

sasuke al escuchar eso se suelta y abraza a naruto

-sasuke: no por favor eso no TToTT

Itaru black coge de la oreja a Itachi y se lo lleva de allí

-Itaru black: a ti te digo lo mismo

-Itachi: no... TToTT

gaara y sai aun discutían sobre NO ACOSAR A NARUTO

-sai: asi que era por ese olorcito tan agradable de naruto, que dan ganas de lamerlo, sobarlo, comértelo...

sai es golpeado por el puño de sasuke y gaara

-gaara/ sasuke: ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso o te mato

de repente ino agarra a Itaru white del cuello

-ino: se puede saber porque tengo que ir de chico

-Itaru white: (mirando para el suelo roja y riendo a estilo chinchan) porque asi se me hace mas fácil aguantarte, je, je, je, ademas asi te puedes liar con sakura

-ino: a si es por eso vale

Itaru white: bueno, bueno, bueno, ya falta poco para que kyubi y los demás adopten forma humana, vuestras sugerencias me están sirviendo de mucho, aunque es michan quien lo decidirá, prefiero no enfrentarme a ella cuando se enfada es peor que meterse en una jaula llena de leones TT-TT, lo que se sabe, es que kyubi tendrá el pelo naranja, shukaku ocre, tsubame plateado y arch rosáceo muy claro

Tal vez para el siguiente tarde mas pero tendréis como regalo el dibujo de ino chico y la forma humana de ellos y algun que otro mas

-bye, bye w-

uy y ahora los review w 

-nohely- gracias por tu review y sujerencia y lo de ino y sakura lo puse xk no sabia con kien ponerlas Xd, jejeje

-lady shessoumaru- para mi sioempre sera gaara y sai

solo que los don hacen de uke y de seme, no podia decidirme TToTT

y gracias por tu sujerencia michan esta procesandola XDD

-blackangeles- me alegro que te cada capitulo te siga gustando, lo que yo no pensaba es que itaru triunfara tanto, tal vez haga uno historia pero cuando son pekes que fue cuando lo diseñe a itaru

-haruka-black-bueno en este capitulo ya e explicado el porque de sai kiere comerse a naruto, pobrecillo naru, menudo padre tiene y la escena del pastel fue obra de michan k a ella no me atrevo a llebarle la contra TT-TT

pd: gracias x tu sugerencia

-esto es x hoy asta el siguiente capitulo, bye, bye-


	5. revelaciones

-Itaru white: perdonen la tardanza, problemas con las imagenes XDDpero aquí va el 5º capitulo

-Itaru black: cuantos capítulos va a hacer????

-Itaru white: ni idea, je, je, je, je

-sasuke: haber cuando pones lemon que a este paso me veo a trabajos manuales toda la vida TToTT

-Itaru white: deja de quejarte o nunca lo haré

-sasuke: vale me cayo

-Itaru white: pues empecemos, wiiiii

-Itaru black: nada de wiiiii si eso play 3

-Itaru white ¬¬U

**-capitulo 5: revelaciones**

naruto, Itaru y gaara volvieron con los demás como si lo que hubieran hablado no fuera nada importante para no preocupar a los uchihas , nada mas llegar los uchihas se les tiran al cuello a abrazarlo y miran mal a gaara

-mira que sois celosos, no me interesan-gaara tras decir eso vio que los uchihas no les hacia caso-che, no se para que me molesto

sai llega y abraza a gaara por detrás

-y esto a que viene????

-no se-respondio sai oliendo su cabello-no hueles a ellos

-estabas celoso-pregunto sorprendido gaara

-tal vez

-che

ino miraba a las parejas y frunció el ceño

-jo, es que soy la unica que esta sola –pensaba mientras hacia un puchero y le salían

lagrimones

de repente la cara de sakura le vino a la mente

-mierda porque ahora me ha venido ella a la mente-decía enfadada

el grupo miro a ino, mientras discutía con ella misma con una gotaza

-todavía se me hace raro verlo asi-susurro a naruto, sai y gaara

Itaru solo asintió, los uchihas se miraron sin entender nada, el timbre toco y todos se fueron a sus respectivas aulas, ino tras unos minutos entro en la misma clase que naruto pero justo cuando naruto iba a decir algo sakura grito

-tuuuuu- exclamo señalándolo

-anda si es la frentona-respondio riéndose

-vuelve a llamarme asi y veras como te dejo la cara-amenazo sakura levantando su puño

iruka que era ahora el que daba la clase tosió para que pararan de discutir

-como ya veo que os conocéis, te sentaras ala vera de sakura, pero antes preséntate

ino hizo como si se enfadara se acerco a la pizarra y escribió su nombre

-me llamo ino yamanaka y apartir de hoy y no se asta cuando estudiare aquí

las chicas murmuraban por la suerte de tener a ese chico tan mono allí(n/a: mono, no se, a mi mientras sea soportable ) shikamaru murmuraba "que problemáticas son las chicas" mientras las veía, shouji estaba alegre no sabia porque pero se alegraba que ese chico hubiera venido y lo mismo le pasaba a shikamaru, kiba, shino e hinata notaban una sensación algo rara aunque no le hicieron mucho caso, llego la hora de la comida y naruto salió de clase corriendo, ante un sorprendido sasuke. Naruto corrió asta el lugar donde conoció a neji y al llegar vio que el estaba allí (n/a: se me olvido decir que la "cita" de naruto fue despues del segundo periodo XD)

-neji-san-grito naruto saludándolo

-naruto-kun-respondio neji con una gran sonrrisa

naruto abrazo a neji

-cuanto tiempo

-ey, ey, que nos vimos ayer

naruto saco la lengua y neji froto su cabeza dulcemente, de repente una voz se escucha exaltando a los chicos y mirando a la baya que había cerca de allí donde estaba subido y posando un chico, naruto puso ojos de cachorro

-un power rager-grito emocionado, cosa que hizo que el chico cayera, apareciendo una chica con unos moños para ayudarles

-lee, ten ten-suspiro neji mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrojo

los chicos llegaron asta donde se encontraba neji

-asi que por eso era por lo que te distes tanta prisa en salir de clase-pico lee a neji haciéndole sonrojar aun mas

ten ten cogió de la oreja a lee tirando de ella

-itaii, eso duele-se quejaba con grandes lagrimones

-si a neji le gusta ese chico no tienes porque meterte con el

-estooo, estáis cometiendo un error-intentaba aclararle neji

-es verdad???-preguntaron a la vez ten ten y lee

-si, naruto es un amigo, además a mi me gusta alguien-dijo aun mas rojo

-hinata-chan???- pregunto naruto muy emocionado

neji asintió sin alzar la mirada y naruto lo abrazo, y justo cuando neji lo abrazaba sasuke pasaba por la ventana del segundo piso y los vio, lleno de celos (n/a: y cuando no XD) metió un salto aterrizando en el suelo muy enfadado

-naruto es mío-grito muy enfadado apartándolo de el

neji no hizo nada ya que estaba asustado por la mirada de sasuke

-sasuke-baka-neji esta enamorado de hinata-chan

-anda igual que hinata, no?

neji abrio los ojos de par en par y cogió a naruto por los hombros

-es eso vedad???- pregunto a naruto

-si, ella me lo dijo

neji lo alzo por los aires muy contento y luego lo soltó en el suelo justo en ese momento noto como alguien le mordía, al mirar vio como sasuke le estaba mordiendo su mano e intento sacárselo moviendo el brazo por todos lados para quitárselo,(n/a: imaginaos a un sasuke chivi mordiéndole la mano a neji y este corriendo por todos lados intentando quitárselo desesperado XD) mientras naruto, lee y ten ten comían palomitas viendo la escena.

-paramos a sasuke???-pregunto ten ten

-sip, será lo mejor –respondio naruto

este se acerco y se puso justo delante de sasuke

-sasuke

sasuke miro a naruto pero siguió mordiendo a neji

-yo te quiero solo a ti-soltó naruto de sopetón

sasuke se soltó de neji sorprendido y abrazo a naruto muy contento, naruto miro de reojo a los otro e hizo la señal de victoria sonriente

-a mi me parece o naruto a logrado amaestrarlo- dijeron los 3 con una gran gotaza

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

el sitio oscuro donde el chico estaba aun atado una puerta se abrio entrando un chico de pelo blanco recogido en una coleta

-vaya veo que despiertas rush-dijo burlonamente

rush solo gruño

-deverias hacerle caso a orochimaru y unirte a el

-jamás me aliare a una escoria como vosotros-dijo mientras enseñaba sus afiliados dientes

-que pena, asi podrías ser libre-contesto altivamente

-libre???-pregunto sorprendido

-aja

rush sonrió

-esta bien aceptare kabuto –dijo rush ante un sorprendido kabuto

orochimaru que estaba en la puerta aplaudió

-me alegro que hayas aceptado, kabuto libéralo

kabuto asi lo hizo un en cuanto rush estuvo libre sintió un dolor en la parte de su pecho, kabuto pudo ver que rush había introducido su mano en la parte de su pecho donde estaba su corazón

-adiós

tras estas palabras rush estrujo el corazón de kabuto reventándolo, tras sacarse de encima a kabuto este se dirigió asta orochimaru

-ahora es tu turno

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Itaru estaba en clase y de repente su ojo le comenzó a doler al igual que el pecho le ardía

-que...que me esta pasando

Itaru se cogió el pecho con dolor y luego se desmayo, siendo cogido por Itachi

-profesor voy a llevarlo a la enfermería podria avisar a su primo naruto que esta en secundaria de lo sucedido-ordeno Itachi al profesor

tras salir el profesor Itachi levanto a Itaru y lo llevó para la enfermería allí, la enfermera lo atendió enseguida

-que es lo que tiene????-pregunto Itachi muy preocupado

-solo a sido un desmayo aunque no se la causa-respondio pensativa-tal vez sea que a dormido poco por el trabajo

cuando termino de hablar la enfermera, esta fue llamada por el director dejando solos a los 2 chicos. Itachi se acerco a Itaru y le cogió un mechón del cabello

-no creo que haya sido el trabajo lo que haya echo que te desmayes-se dijo para si Itachi muy preocupado

Itaru se despertó cuando Itachi le acaricio el rostro

-Itachi???, que hago aquí???- pregunto Itaru muy confundido

-te desmayaste

-a, ya veo

Itachi abrazo fuertemente a Itaru

-no vuelvas a darme esos sustos

-ok, ok lo intentare-le respondio con una sonrrisa algo inquieta

Itachi beso a Itaru y lo tumbo en la cama

-i...Itachi

-tenia miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo grave, no soportaría ahora perderte-respondio muy angustiado

-no creo que eso pase-dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente

Itachi volvió a besarle pero esta vez apasionadamente ya que Itaru lo correspondió sin poner una pega, cuando les falto el aire y tuvieron que separarse Itachi bajo a su cuello, Itaru comenzó a jadear, Itachi comenzó a abrir los botones de la camiseta que Itaru llevaba cuando se escucho a alguien toser

-aniki deverias tener mas cuidado en donde haces las cosas-regaño sasuke a Itachi

Itachi se acerco a el con cara de psicópata

-tuuuuuuuuu-grito señalándolo

-de nada por pararos-respondio sasuke mirándolo arrogantemente

naruto se acerco a Itachi

-sasuke tiene razón que hubiera pasado si llega a entrar un profesor en vez de nosotros

tras las palabras de naruto a Itachi se le paso el enfado que llevaba, naruto se acerco a Itaru muy preocupado

-que te a pasado Itaru-nichan?????

-no lo se, mi ojo y el pecho me comenzaron a arder y luego perdí el conocimiento-respondio intentando recordar

-ya veo...

naruto se quedo un rato pensativo

-y si aviso a jiraiya y a papa para que vengan a ver si puede averiguar algo????

-es buena idea...-dijo sonriente para luego poner una cara tenebrosa que heló la sangre a los 3-tengo algo muy importante que tratar con ellos tambien

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

en el lugar donde estaba la cárcel de rush solo se veían cadáveres y el sus manos estaba el de orochimaru

-asi que esto me llevara al mundo humano

rush soltó en cadáver de orochimaru y se metió dentro el agujero apareciendo en el tejado de un edificio de los mas altos

-aquí esta mi amo-afirmo contento, pero su cara cambio de expresión a una de rabia-pero tambien el que lo extermino

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Itaru que había llegado a casa con los demás volvió a sentir un dolor en el pecho

Itaru, otra vez???-pregunto naruto preocupado

Itaru solo asintió afirmativamente

-en...entonces vendrá el padre de naruto aquí??-pregunto um poco nervioso

-si-respondio naruto muy contento

de repente cuando entraron al salón un agujero negro se abrio y de el salieron jiraiya y kaseiyo

-naruto, papa esta aquí–grito kaseiyo muy contento

-¡¡¡Idiota!!!!!-respondieron a la vez Itaru y naruto

kaseiyo y jiraiya miraron donde se encontraban ellos y los uchihas algo nerviosos

-creo que la hemos liado-rieron nerviosos a la vez

kaseiyo tras recuperar a sasuke y a Itachi del shock les contó todo, sin abreviar nada

-entonces naruto e Itaru son magos-pregunto sasuke aun extrañado

-aja-asentó kaseiyo

-yo sabia que Itaru lo era pero no naruto-dijo tomando un sorbo de te que les había traído Itaru

kaseiyo se quedo mirando un rato a sasuke asta que le puso una mano en el hombro

-oye, dime, ya que eres amigo de naruto, me podrías responder a una cosa-pregunto kaseiyo con una gran sonrisa

-dígame-respondio sasuke algo ruborizado mientras pensaba-asi podria ser naruto dentro de unos años, diox si es asi estará mas bueno aun

-hermano que se te cae la baba a saber que te estas imaginando

sasuke se ruborizo por el comentario de Itachi y naruto que había visto la escena, muerto de celos cogió a sasuke y lo abrazo contra el

-padre sasuke es mi novio asi que cuidado con lo que haces-amenazo muy enfadado naruto a kaseiyo

-na...naruto

sasuke estaba nervioso ya que no sabia de que manera respondería su padre al saber que naruto era gay. Kaseiyo se levanto de golpe mientras su rostro lo tapaba su flequillo, al llegar asta ellos se agacho u saco una caja ante el asustado sasuke que al cogerlo se puso mas colorado que la bombilla de un semáforo (n/a: kaseiyo le estaba dando una caja de condones y la verdad que tu suegro te los de da mucho corte, jejejeje)

-y...y esto????-pregunto sasuke muy extrañado

-veras sasuke, ay algo que deberíais saber, los magos no somos como los humanos normales, un hombre puede quedarse embarazado al igual que una chica en nuestro mundo si usa una transformación y se convierte en chico puede dejar embarazada/o a otro y resulta que por ser mestizos tienen aun mas fertilidad que uno normal-explico kaseiyo con bata de profesor y una gran pizarron- asi que a usar protección o te veo muy pronto ejerciendo de padre

Itachi y sasuke abrieron de par en par los ojos y cada uno miro a su koi

-es eso verdad????-preguntaron a la vez emocionados

-sip- respondio Itaru mientras echaba una ojeada a unas revistas mientras que kaseiyo daba la tabarra

naruto solo se limito a asentir, a Itaru volvió a sentir otra vez el dolor en el pecho haciéndole caer en el suelo, kaseiyo ayudado por jiraiya levantaron a Itaru y lo tendieron en el sofá abriéndole la camisa, en su pecho justo donde tenia su corazón una marca estaba empezando a aparecer, era una estrella de cinco puntas invertida dentro de un circulo

-que es esto??- preguntaba kaseiyo a jiraiya

-yo tampoco lo se, pero parece un sello de poder-respondía jiraiya analizándolo

-deberíamos volver e investigarlo

-tienes razón kaseiyo tal vez tsunade sepa algo-afirmo

acto seguido abrieron un portal y entraron en el mundo de la magia. Kyubi había aparecido en el mismo instante cuando los otros se fueron

-vaya asi que an estado aquí erosenin y tu padre-pregunto kyubi

al volverse vio que los uchihas los miraban con lo ojos abiertos de par en par

-mia, miau

-ya creo que no vale, además eso lo hacen los gatos

-che

kyubi miro a los uchihas

-si, se hablar, los compañeros de los magos podemos además de hacer otras cosas-explico arrogantemente

los uchihas digamos que se tranquilizaron y kyubi miro a Itaru

-parece que tiene un sello de restricción de poderes

kyubi se quedo un rato pensativo mientras observaba el sello

-que raro no lo reconozco

al instante el sello de Itaru comenzó a brillar todavía mas fuerte con una extraña luz roja, mientras el se cogía el pecho mas fuertemente. Un estruendo se hizo en la sala y rush apareció en ella

-te encontré-reía locamente mientras lo miraba

rush se lanzo hacia Itaru y lo intentaba ahorcar, naruto, sasuke e Itachi intentaron pararlo pero rush lanzo una magia de viento lanzándolo hacia atrás, kyubi logro morderle el brazo pero este fue lanzado contra la pared

-kyubi-grito naruto angustiado

kyubi se levanto y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y tomar forma humana, de un chico un poco mas alto que naruto, de ojos rojos y cabello anaranjado cortado en capa y la parte inferior larga asta un poco mas bajo del pecho, tenia unas marcas en el rostro como naruto y bestia una camisa blanca ceñida unos jeans también ceñido al cuerpo de color negro y encima una chaqueta de piel de zorro anaranjada

-rush, suéltale ahora mismo

rush miro a kyubi con desprecio

-intenta salvarle, estúpido zorro

-continuara-

-Itaru white: bueno pues aquí termina el 5 y como veis kyubi adopto ya su forma humana, en el siguiente ya se verán los demás, por ahora en la imagen de abajo tenéis a los 4 en su forma, jejeje, ya sabéis copiar y pegar, jejeje

-orochimaru: joooo, me as matado enseguida TT-TT

-Itaru white: por lo menos no eres el malo asi que no te quejes

orochimaru depre se va a una esquina a jugar con las hormigas, en cambio sasuke e Itachi miraban a Itaru y a naruto con estrellitas en los ojos

-Itachi: entonces mi sueño de tener una familia se ara realidad

-sasuke: naruto eres genial

Itachi y sasuke abrazan efusivamente a los 2

-Itaru black: naruto matare a tu padre

-naruto: te ayudo

kaseiyo empieza a temblar e intenta esconderse

-kyubi: ¡¡¡¡¡rush donde te as metido, empecemos la pelea de una vez!!!!!

-Itaru white: oye que es en el siguiente cuando peleáis

-kyubi: de verdad???

Itaru white le da el guión y kyubi se lo lee

-kyubi: pues tienes razón

kyubi sigue leyendo y su cara se pone colorada y señala el guión a Itaru white

-kyubi: es verdad que esto y eso y lo otro pasara

-Itaru white: aja

kyubi se va a esconder donde kaseiyo estaba

-Itaru white: bye, bye nos leemos en el siguiente, mientras yo intento sacar a kyubi y a kaseiyo de su escondite para los siguientes episodios X3

bueno para enpezar aquí tenemos a el grupo de kyuby, shukaku y los demas, me costo convencer a cirta persona para que le dara el visto bueno m hizo cambialos muchas veces, menos a shukaku k ese no se tocaba x k yo no keria y al final se quedaron como estan ahora X3

http://img509.imageshack.us/img509/350/groupjx3.jpg

bueno la siguiente es de rush el unico x el cual no discutimos tras hacerlo la primera vez, por que sera???? XDDD

http://img74.imageshack.us/img74/9339/rushic1.jpg

y por ultimo un dibujo de michan de naruto y sasuke, la ropa de sasuke es diseñada x mi me encanta diseñarle la ropa XDD

http://img61.imageshack.us/img61/5931/sasuxnarukh6.jpg

bueno asta aquí por ahora y gracias por sus rewiew, ya los contestare en el siguiente k hoy tengo prisa y no me da tiempo a mas TT-TT

kisus y gracias x los rewiew me hacen muy feliz


	6. kyubi vs rush

Itaru white: bienvenidos al capitulo 9, jejeje

Itaru :se puede saber porque estas tan contenta???

Itaru white: porque en este kyubi tiene su forma humana y no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de hacerlo

Itaru: pues el aun esta depre del anterior capitulo

Itaru white: naaa, eso se soluciona enseguida

Itaru white saca una bolsa con dulces y la alza acto seguido en cada mano esta kyubi y kaseiyo mordiendo el dulce y por detrás de ellos pasa un pajarito negro diciendo: "baka"

Itaru white: ves, ya se le paso a estos dos la depre, muajajaja

Itaru: ... ¬¬

(perdón por el retraso, pero mi ordenador se puso de baja y cuando lo arreglamos se me perdieron los archivos y tuve que empezar de nuevo, ahora el problema que hay es que quien me hacia los guiones de los capítulos para que los escribiera se ha ido de vacas y a saber cuando me trae el del 7 y mi musa para escribir parece que se tomo otra TToTT, asi que tal vez tarde el siguiente además de que estoy preparando un foro de rol con mas amigos y no me queda casi tiempo para escribir, sorry TTTT-TTTT)

**-capitulo 6: rush vs kyubi**

kyubi enfadado salto hacia rush logrando sacarlo de encima de Itaru y apresándolo en el suelo

-tanto que te crees y mira que fácil a sido para mi apresarte

-tienes suerte de que este devil-dijo enfadado rush mientras concentraba magia para lanzar un ataque

-¡¡¡naruto, rápido usa un hechizo de contención!!!!-grito kyubi nervioso

naruto se levanto a duras penas y lanzo el hechizo funcionando bien, rush tras saltar kyubi de encima suya se vio contenido en una jaula de magia

-¡¡¡sacadme de aquí!!!!-gritaba enfadado

Itaru se levanto preocupado y se acerco a rush

-porque me has atacado????

Rush miro a Itaru con desprecio y luego volvió su cara con asco

-porque tu eres el asesino de mi amo

Itaru abrio los ojos de par en par

-yo...

Itaru se acerco a los barrotes y los agarro fuertemente

-¡¡¡pero que estas diciendo yo no e matado a nadie es mas ni recuerdo nada de lo que estas diciendo!!!-gritaba desesperado

-porque no a sido el tu de ahora

al escuchar esa voz todos se volvieron y pudieron ver que tsunade, minato y jiraiya estaban allí

-que quieres decir tsunade-obachan-pregunto naruto angustiado

-me refiero a que Itaru es la reencarnación de el-respondio con una vena en la frente

-yo su reencarnación??

Itaru no podía creer lo que escuchaba, tsunade se acerco poco a poco a la jaula y allí comenzó acumular magia

-cadenas doradas, apresad a esta bestia

tras decir estas palabras las manos de tsunade comenzaron a brillar con un alo dorado y luego miles de cadenas rodearon a rush apresando sus muñecas

-que me as hecho vieja

la jaula comenzó a desaparecer y el se lanzo hacia tsunade pero este fue detenido por un inmenso dolor en su cabeza

-apartir de ahora no podras atacar a nadie, ya que un inmenso dolor aparecerá en tu cabeza

rush rugía de rabia asta que Itaru se acerco a el y lo tapo con su camisa que llevaba

-se puede saber que haces???-rugió rush

-pensé que tendrías frió, como vas desnudo-dijo nervioso Itaru

todos miraron a rush de arriba abajo y se sonrojaron.

-deverias dejar que se helara de frió, asi un problema menos- se quejo kyubi

-no podria hacer eso

Itaru le tendió ropa a rush y el se la puso. A las afueras de la casa unos pasos se escucharon y 3 Personas entraron apresuradas

-estáis bien???-pregunto ino preocupada

-notamos una energía extraña y venimos corriendo-siguió gaara

-rush esta aquí verdad kyubi-pregunto shukaku

kyubi señalo hacia atrás y pudieron ver a rush sentado en un sillón en pose chulesca

-me buscabais???-pregunto en tono burloso

shukaku, tsubame y arch se colocaron en pose de cómbate y se transformaron en humanos como kyubi.

Shukaku poseía el pelo corto y color ocre al igual que sus ojos bestia una camisa negra y unos pantalones tambien ocres, Tsubame era de cabellos cortos y plateados con ojos tambien de color plata, bestia con una camiseta de tirantes negras y pantalones negros y arch poseía aspecto infantil de cabellos rosados cortos y con una pequeña coleta baja en un lateral, de ojos aguamarina.

Cuando se decidieron a atacar fueron parados por kyubi

-no hace falta pelear, ya esta controlado, a buenas oras decidís entrar

los tres se rascaron la cabeza

-bueno va siendo hora de que aclaréis todo, no creéis-digo sasuke hastiado, abrazando protectoramente a naruto

-ejem tienes razón-dijo minato mientras separaba a sasuke y a naruto discretamente (sasuke: si discretamente es que te separe y mire con regla k estas a una distancia de 40 cm de el ¬¬, Itaru: jejeje n.nU)

-veréis...-siguió tsunade viendo que minato estaba ocupado midiéndolo todo con la regla- hace tiempo, En la antigüedad los magos existieron en el mundo humano, pero los humanos temiendo su poder decidieron eliminarlos.

Los magos eran , perseguidos y cazados y como consecuencia quemados en una hoguera, los magos arto de todo decidimos irnos a otra dimensión para vivir en paz, pero un mago no se contento con irse de allí y decidió vengarse de los humanos.

Fundo su propio reino conjunto con otro clan mágico muy poderoso al que logro poner de su lado y empezó a causar guerras para que fueran cayendo uno por uno o en masa.

Los magos artos de todo eso intentaron pararle, pero ninguno pudo asta que un gran mago con su magia lo logro costándole a el tambien su vida.

Tras esto los humanos vivieron en paz y el mundo de la magia volvió a su equilibrio normal asta ahora.

-como que asta ahora obachan-pregunto naruto

-el se esta reencarnando tambien, desde hace bastante estamos notando su aura y tu Itaru le tendrás que hacer frente cuando eso pase-explico tsunade mientras tomaba un poco de te

Itachi se levanto de repente muy angustiado

-pero que estas diciendo vieja, Itaru no sabe hacer magia-grito Itachi preocupado

-eso es porque la tiene sellada, en su momento ese sello desaparecerá para enfrentarse a el, además esta vez no luchara solo, por fin encontramos a los sucesores de los clanes legendarios

todos abrieron de par en par los ojos

-del clan nara, controlador de las sombras, es un tal shikamaru...del clan aburame que controla los insectos, shino si no me equivoco, del clan inuzuka, con los sentidos muy desarrollados y control sobre los caninos kiba, los akimichi, capaz de controlar su masa shouji, del clan hyuga capaz de controlar los puntos mágicos neji e hinata y por ultimo el clan hatake controlador de los rayos un tal kakashi, si nuestros datos son exactos ellos son los últimos descendiente que poseen magia- decía mientras miraba los informes

-pero esos chicos están en mi clase y uno es mi profesor y no poseen magia-decía angustiado naruto

-la poseen pero no la usan por miedo-termino jiraiya

-el problema es encontrar al ultimo clan que fue el que se unió a el en la antigüedad-dijo minato mientras ahora era el, el que abrazaba a naruto

-asi es, el ultimo clan y el mas poderoso, capaz de controlar ilusiones y volver loco al mas cuerdo-decía tsunade muy seria

-y como se llama ese clan??-pregunto naruto mientras intentaba quitarse el agarre de su padre

-no lo sabemos, ni en los archivos mas antiguos sale-dijo tsunade frotándose la sien

-entonces como podremos localizar a ese clan???-pregunto angustiado Itaru

-asta que no empiecen a moverse imposible saberlo-respondio tsunade suspirando

todo se quedo en un silencio sepulcral

-bueno no hay que preocuparse mas de lo necesario ahora mismo -dijo jiraiya intentando abrazar a tsunade

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

en otro lado de la ciudad, ino, gaara y sai corrían para la casa de Itaru

-espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando lleguemos-gritaba preocupada ino

-estando naruto allí la verdad espero que no explote la casa intentando luchar-decía gaara con una gotaza en la cabeza recordando cosas parecidas

al llegar a la casa el panorama que encontraron no es que fuera muy normal, jiraiya intentando abrazar a tsunade y esta pegándole, sasuke abrazando a naruto posesivamente y naruto intentando escaparse, Itachi intentando llevar para el piso de arriba a Itaru y este cogido ala puerta intentando resistirse, kyubi discutiendo con rush y tsubame, arch, shukaku y minato jugando a las cartas.

-esto...

ninguno sabia que decir, estaban sin palabras

-a, hola, gaara, sai, ino- dijo naruto al verlos

-estoo, y esa energía mágica enorme que notamos antes???-dijo ino mirando por todos lados

-a te refieres a rush, esta ahí discutiendo con kyubi-dijo arch mientras tiraba una carta

-jo, volví a perder-dijo minato mientras arrojaba las cartas al aire

-es que soy el único que se toma las cosas en serio-pensó gaara

sai como siempre intento acercarse a naruto cuando una pared de arena se pudo delante

-y tu a donde crees que vas??-pregunto gaara enfadado

-esto... a nada solo iba a mirar como era rush de cerca gaara-chan n.nU

-si por eso vas en dirección contraria-respondio aun mas enfadado gaara

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

en otro lugar, mas bien en una casa de las cercanías, en la habitación había dos hombres en la cama y uno de ellos se había despertado de repente, alarmando al otro

-kakashi que te pasa??-dijo el hombre castaño mientras se frotaba los ojos

-nada iruka, solo tuve un extraño sueño-dijo kakashi mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-y cual era??-pregunto intrigado

-no lo recuerdo, no se porque- respondio

-umm, que extraño

-bueno que mas da, volvamos a dormirnos, iru-chan-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba

-umm

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

en otras casas pasaba lo mismo, tanto shino, como kiba, shikamaru, neji, hinata y shouji despertaban con un sueño que no podían recordar. Tras un rato en la casa de naruto los hermanos uchiha salieron para dirigirse a la suya

-estas seguro que estarás bien naruto???-preguntaba un sasuke angustiado

-pues claro que estará bien, estoy yo con el- afirmo kyubi en forma de zorrito encima de la cabeza de naruto

sasuke cogió a kyubi y se lo llevo ala puerta volviéndose de espaldas a ellos

-como se te ocurra tocarle un pelo a naruto, te frió en el horno, ta claro??amenazo sasuke a kyubi

kyubi se soltó del agarre de sasuke y se trasformo en humano resguardándose detrás de naruto

-naruto-chan, sasuke me da miedo-dijo haciendo un puchero

-sasuke se puede saber que le has dicho a kyubi???-exclamo enfadado

-yo..., nada ¬¬, kyubi me las pagaras-pensó sasuke

-jejeje, fastidiar al uchiha pequeño es genial-pensó kyubi mientras le sacaba la lengua a sasuke

-venga sasuke vamonos-decía Itachi mientras se frotaba la cara por el puñetazo que Itaru le había dado prometerle mano

los hermanos se despidieron y empezaron a caminar a casa

-nunca hubiera pensado que existían los magos asta ahora y aun asi me cuesta creérmelo aun

-ya lo se sasuke, pero es la realidad aunque no nos lo creamos y eso de que puedan, dar hijos mola n.n- decia Itachi mientras se imaginaba a unos minis itachis y minis Itarus correteando por la casa y se le ponía cara de tonto

-a saber que se esta imaginando este Oo

mientras andaba unas sombras salían del suelo poco a poco de detrás suya (Itaru: como los sincorazon del kingdom heart, jejeje), sasuke e Itachi notaron algo extraño y se volvieron de repente, pero allí no había nada.

-Que extraño, me pareció sentir como si hubiera alguien detrás, no hermano??-dijo sasuke mirándolo pensativo

-aja, yo tambien sentí algo asi

-me este volviendo paranoico-dijeron los dos a la vez

Itachi y sasuke se miraron al terminar de decir la frase y luego Itachi abrazo a sasuke

-se nota que eres mi hermanito, pero que cuco-decía mientras lo sobaba

-déjame ya-decía sasuke mientras que andaba y llevaba arrastrando a un Itachi que lo abrazaba posesivamente

-no quiero-respondio con un mohín

-por lo menos deja de arrastrar los pies

-estoy cansado

sasuke ya enfadado se le ocurrió la unica forma de quitárselo de encima

-anda Itaru pero tu no estabas en casa???

Itachi se soltó enseguida de sasuke, saco un espejo, se arreglo y puso pose cool en un segundo, cosa que sasuke aprovecho para salir corriendo

-Itaru que te trae por aquí acaso me extrañabas

se hizo el silencia completamente asta que se dio cuenta de que sasuke le había engañado

-¡¡¡sasuke!!!

-jijiji-se reía sasuke mientras corría-pero mira que es tonto a veces

los hermanos corrieron asta su casa y donde estaba la sombra un encapuchado salió de ella con un reloj de arena

-la rueda del destino comienza a girar, preparaos para la tristeza y la angustia pues vuestro destino atado a eso esta

el encapuchado subió la vista al cielo y sus ojos eran de un color rojo con unas marcas negras (Itaru: vamos el sharingan Xd) y de unos cabellos largos y negros

-todo como antaño, las cosas se vuelven a repetir como desearía que eso no pasase

tras estas palabras el encapuchado volvió a desaparecer y en su lugar quedaron las marcas de dos lagrimas.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

naruto estaba en su habitación cuando una punzada hizo que le doliera el corazón y en el estomago apareció un sello por unos instantes sin que el se diera cuenta(Itaru: que kyubi este fuera no significa que naruto no tenga el sello XDD)

tsunade por su parte estaba en otra habitación consultando una esfera con cartas del tarot

-pasado, presente, futuro, revélame lo que tienes preparado para estas personas

tras estas palabras tsunade se quedo blanca como si hubiera visto un fantasmas delante suya

-n...no eso no puede repetirse, eso no

-continuara-

Itaru white: bueno pues aquí termina, esta vez me quedo mas corto, pero es que ya en el siguiente empiezan a despertar los magos y va por capítulos asi k tuve que cortar TToTT

Itaru black: si la verdad es que no es plan de empezarlo n.nU

En el fondo de la sala se escucha una pelea entre kyubi y rush

Kyubi: he dicho que dejes de llamarme zorro estúpido, soy kyubi

Rush: que mas da como te llamas zorro estúpido, cuando me venzas sin ayuda te llamare por tu nombre

Kyubi: eso tiene una fácil solución, jejeje

Kyubi va a atacar a rush cuando un martillo de 100 toneladas le intenta dar y el lo esquiva asustado

Kyubi: pero que haces quieres matarme Itaru W

Itaru white: no le hagas nada a rush aun que hace falta para la historia

Kyubi: pues me lo podías haber dicho y no intentar matarme

Itaru white: pues tienes razón, jejeje, pero fue lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza

Kyubi: asesina ¬¬U

En otra parte minato seguía jugando a las cartas con tsubame, arch y shukaku

Minato: asta que no gane no dejamos de jugar, ok?

Los 3:...

Naruto: ne, ne, Itaru w

Itaru white: dime??

Naruto: quien es el tío de la capa

Itaru white: kukukuku, no seas impaciente naruto ya lo sabrás, ya

Naruto: jooo

Sasuke: (muerto de celos, made in uchiha) no me digas naruto que te interesa ese tio???

Naruto: no solo tenia curiosidad, tteballo

Sasuke suspira aliviado

Itaru white: estos chicos

bueno a todas gracias por buestros review por culpa de lo ocupada que estoy no los puedo contestar TToTT, pero que conste que me hacen mucha ilusion, la verdad es que no estaba muy segura d poner la historia ya que a mi me gusta mas el genero de angeles y demonios peri si tienes a una mafiosa apuntandote para que lo publiques una no se puede negar jajajaa

bueno kisus y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo X3


End file.
